The Making of a Movie Disaster
by WesPerry
Summary: C6 up. An old foe Bowser knows shows up, demanding a role for the movie. Not wanting to deal with his old foe, Bowser takes matter into his own hands as he challenges the burly opponent to a big brawl. Will Bowser prove victorious or will he lose?
1. An Idea for Stardom

Hello everyone! And welcome to my new story. Of course I'll work on my previous story I temporarily stopped but first I felt the need to do something different from the norm. As you can see, not many make Mr. Game & Watch a main star and well I felt some pity for the poor guy. So I decided to write a big story about the guy. The first half of this story will be comical, while the second half will be the more serious part of the story. Nonetheless I hope you all enjoy, and get a good laugh and story. I thank El Nino1 for being my beta and I also wish for you all to have a Happy New Year! Now onto our story...

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch: a member of the Super Smash Bros, invited to join during the Melee Tournament. He was truly the most unique out of all the members of the infamous group. What made him distinguishable was the fact that he was the only two dimensional being among three dimensional creatures. He now lived in the Smash Manor, where all the competitors lived during the tournaments. This is a tale that'll show that with respect to this Smash Bros. member, Mr. Game & Watch, there is much more then meets the eye…

* * *

Game & Watch sighed. It had been another boring day, and now it was a boring night. He was in his room watching a movie. He sat on a big black couch in his blue pajamas and blue night cap. Covered in warm blankets, he ate caramel popcorn and sausage hot dogs off a brown coffee table. A bottle of Coke soda sat next to a glass filled with soda and ice. His movie of choice played on the HDTV, situated over a VCR and DVD player. As he ate, drank, and watched, he reminisced about his day.

"Another day, and another lousy brawl," Game & Watch mumbled. "I'm surprised I won today, considering I always brawl against someone people actually care about," he added.

Game & Watch had been in a state of depression lately. He was tired of being a member of the Super Smash Bros. When he first joined, he was excited, but over the years, he had grown to hate his role as a fighter. No one truly gave him any recognition. The others were much more popular than he was. When the Brawl season started, his disdain grew even more when the fans lavished attention on the newcomers. He was bitter and kept to himself, staying inside his room most of the time. As of right now, he just really wanted to quit and go back to Flat Zone, but a part of him wanted to hold onto his position in Smash Bros. How he hated arguing with himself about everything, especially when he felt he was growing more and more dejected. He did respect the other members, and they, for the most part, respected him. It was just the fact that the fans always demanded the others and never cared about him. In fact, some of them wished that he be kicked out and be replaced with a fighter of their choice. The only member he truly got along with was newcomer R.O.B., who had befriended him. They occasionally hung out together. R.O.B., seeing his friend's emotional condition, had decided to purchase dozens of movies, new and old, to cheer him up. Game & Watch was very appreciative of this as he loved to watch movies. They were good for comfort, and they helped him keep his mind off of his troubles.

"He's a dude, she's a dude, we're all dudes!" Game & Watch happily murmured to himself as he watched the movie, _Good Burger_. He was enjoying the movie immensely as he had always been a fan of well done comedy movies. It also had that homely feeling from the nineties that he appreciated. Though, Game & Watch could watch any movie from any genre, and in any kind of format, whether it be animated, live action, or even silent. Suddenly, he heard someone knock on his door. Annoyed, he beeped some sounds of irritation as he hit the pause button on the TV and went to open his door.

"Who is it?" he mumbled as he opened it. Outside, stood Link, Ike, Pit, Roy and Marth in their pajamas, all in their trademark colors, all holding a big box wrapped in blue paper and a green ribbon.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Game & Watch!" they all said with wide smiles.

The 2D member just stared at them blankly with a look of disbelief.

'_Oh great, the pretty boy squad that everyone thinks is cool or hot with no temperature in between,'_ he thought to himself. "What do you kids want?" he said out loud. "It's not my birthday!"

"But… according to Luigi, he said he thought it was your birthday?" Pit answered cutely, sounding a bit naïve.

Game & Watch simply sighed and answered, "While I appreciate the thought, Luigi must have been doing his Final Smash when you asked him. But thanks, anyway." With that, he grabbed the present and slammed the door shut. In all honesty, it _was_ his birthday, and he thought it was nice of them to do such a thing, but, alas, he wasn't in the mood to show his appreciation.

On the other side of the door, the five looked at each other in confusion, unsure of what to say. They shrugged and went on their way.

Game & Watch sighed as he set the gift down and carefully removed the ribbon. Once he opened it he saw his gift.

"Silver sunglasses? That's… nice of them, I guess. I'll look good in this," he mumbled as he placed it on his coffee table. He went back to the couch, got comfy, and was about to continue the movie when he heard his doorbell ring again. He beeped, even more irritated, and went over to open it. Luckily it was R.O.B., one of the members he considered his friend.

"Hello, Game & Watch. Do I have permission to enter your humble abode?" the robot asked. Game & Watch nodded, and soon they were both seated on the couch. As the 2D member snacked, the robot watched the movie.

"Good choice. A very enjoyable film. What do you plan to watch next?" R.O.B. asked.

"Anything that'll keep my mind off the fact I live in this cruddy place," Game & Watch answered. R.O.B. understood, as he was used to his friend's scorn now.

"Do you plan to brawl anyone tomorrow?" R.O.B. asked.

Game & Watch shook his head. "Only if I absolutely have to. Good thing Master Hand really doesn't care until I really don't do it for a while," he added. They both continued to watch the film in silence. After the film ended, Game & Watch merely switched it out for another movie called "The Matrix." As they watched, Game & Watch couldn't help but cringe every time the character Neo spoke.

"Who decided that the Keanu Reeves guy could do that part? I could cast better people for a movie," Game & Watch mumbled.

"Well, it is a business," R.O.B. reminded to Game & Watch.

The 2D guy just sighed with disbelief. "Business my foot! In fact, I bet I could make a better movie than this philosophical tripe! I mean, the only reasons people go to these movies are for the fight scenes and the bullet time special effects," Game & Watch mumbled.

Suddenly, R.O.B. was reminded of something. The robot excused itself from the room and hurried out. Game & Watch was left confused, but he shrugged and continued eating popcorn and drinking soda. When R.O.B. came back, he carried an enormous gift box wrapped in silver foil and tied with a blue ribbon. Game & Watch got curious and hit pause on his remote. R.O.B. carefully opened it up. The box contained many things: a rather large book entitled "How to Make a Movie," a film camera and even a red beret that directors would wear at movie studios. Needless to say, Game & Watch felt his jaw drop.

"You shouldn't have, R.O.B.! That must have cost a fortune," Game & Watch said, amazed.

"It is nothing. Monetary value is not important to me," R.O.B. bluntly stated.

Game & Watch just gave his friend a quick hug and quickly began looking through his gifts. He tried on the red beret and looked at himself on the mirror with a confident smirk. He then took the silver sunglasses he had received earlier and put them on. He really liked the way he looked. Then he looked at the camera and the book.

"I am so thankful, R.O.B.! How do I repay you?" Game & Watch asked.

"Well we could make a home movie," R.O.B. suggested.

Game & Watch smiled. That sounded nice. They both sat down, and Game & Watch opened the first page of his new book. They both saw something that really caught their interests.

"Anyone can do anything as long as they try. Whether it be making something simple, or something as complex as a movie. Whether you wish to make a simple home movie for fun, or to reach for Hollywood stardom, we authors are proud to help."

Game & Watch looked at the entire movie collection he currently owned. And then he looked at R.O.B. who had a very curious look upon his face, wondering what his friend was thinking. Then, suddenly, Game & Watch had an inspiration come to him, and he grinned.

"R.O.B.… I think we can make everyone here more of a star than they already are. And as for me… maybe stardom at last."

* * *

Three months passed since then….

It was now Autumn, late into the evening. Dinner was being served. The members of the Super Smash Bros. had convened in their large dining room, seated in comfortable chairs alongside a long wooden table. Conversations flooded the room as everyone awaited their food. Only Game & Watch was absent.

Someone noticed and called out, "Did anyone see Mr. Game & Watch?"

Silence fell upon the dining room. They all looked at the spot where he usually sat next to R.O.B. and Olimar.

"He's been busy for a while, hasn't he?" asked Princess Peach.

"Maybe he's not a fan of the cooking?" Luigi suggested.

"Nonsense, green boy! Chef Kawasaki is one of the best from Dream Land… well, as of late, that is," boasted King Dedede.

Murmurs erupted, discussing the possible whereabouts of the missing fighter and why he hadn't been coming to dinner. Was he terribly ill, some worried? Did he finally quit, some hoped? Was he on a diet, some assumed. Everyone, except R.O.B., offered speculation. And then, everyone's eyes turned to the robot, who didn't even flinch when it found itself under the spotlight.

"Hey, nuts and bolts! You know what that paper weight has been up to, don't you?" asked Bowser.

R.O.B. said nothing, which piqued everyone else's curiosity. Suddenly, a scream of joy was heard. Curious, everyone turned to the doors. Soon, running in, came the 2D member in his sunglasses and beret, still holding a huge, stapled packet of paper, which was labeled SCRIPT on the cover.

"I'm so glad he likes our gift," Pit whispered to his fellow swordsmen. The others nodded.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry for disappearing off the face of the planet for the past three months, but I have exciting news for you all!" he proudly stated.

"And that would be you making some flick?" Wolf said, unimpressed.

"Nope. I've decided to make and direct a movie. A movie so good that it will show Hollywood what we're all made of."

The reactions were mixed: deep interest in some and confusion for the others. R.O.B. moved himself over to Game and Watch.

"Yes, this is what he has been working on for the past three months. And I am also his assistant. Any questions?" R.O.B. stated bluntly.

"Wait, you don't mean… you're going to make a movie starring us!?" shouted Snake.

"Yes. Well, actually, I plan to hold auditions soon, and I'll find what roles each member can play, but you're all welcome to try. But you'll also have to move to California as I already a hotel room to live in for the time being. I think California will be a good setting for my movie. Here's a form if you want to try out for auditions."

Immediately, everyone signed up, though some did so reluctantly.

"Dude, that sounds awesome! I'm definitely going to sign up!" Sonic hollered as he sped to his room and came back with a blue pen. He signed up and was shoved out of the way by Bowser, who signed up, imagining himself as the next big Hollywood hit. And then a hammer slammed into his face as King Dedede snatched up the paper to sign up next, before he fell to the floor, shocked by an impatient Pikachu, who had already dipped one of his paws in ink.

Game & Watch and R.O.B. stared. It was looking like a free for all fight over a Smash Ball. Once they were done, it seemed that everyone had signed on.

"Well… good to see they want a role. I'll see you all in a couple of days in California! Auditions are being held in Studio 64 in Hollywood! Ciao everyone!" Game & Watch said. He went to his room to pack his bags. He had everything planned. He and R.O.B. were going to California to their hotel room.

Everyone else started packing their bags, realizing that they also needed to find somewhere to stay in California.

* * *

On their flight, Game & Watch and R.O.B. relaxed as they watched one of the late night films. R.O.B. fell asleep, but Game & Watch was so excited about his movie he couldn't sleep. He ate some caramel popcorn, thinking. This was his biggest chance yet. To prove himself worthy of something. To be the director to make the first successful movie starring the members of the Super Smash Bros. He pictured himself at the Oscars in a 2D suit, holding up one of the golden awards.

'_I'm so glad everyone is so willing to do this. Though... I hope Master Hand and Crazy Hand don't flip out when we're gone,'_ the 2D director thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the Smash Manor, both Hands were in the dining room, sitting across from each other, silent, wondering what they were going to do.

"You know, if they were just going to ditch us, they could've told us first," the omnipotent Master Hand whined.

"Yeah, but… at least we have the whole place to ourselves, along with the Wire Frames and Alloys," Crazy Hand reminded him.

The two sighed, despite the fact that the action should have been physically impossible for both of them, and they quietly rolled an apple back and forth between each other on the dining table, trying to pass the time.

* * *

Game & Watch and R.O.B. finally arrived in their room. Thankfully, everything was perfect. It was like their own rooms at the Smash Manor, except combined into one. Game & Watch ordered room service. When it arrived, he ate and discussed things with R.O.B. Both felt it was the beginning of something that could have great potential.

What could possibly go wrong?

End of Chapter One

* * *

Oh I'm so excited to be writing this! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and see you all in future ones! Thanks for the support and friendship.


	2. The Auditions

Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone so far who has read this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I also like to say thanks as always, to El Nino1 as she has always been a great beta reader for me and supporting friend. Enjoy! Sorry it took a bit but I got regents and midterms soon so... yeah. Sorry about that.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day. The temperature was very warm, the sky was blue and peaceful, and the clouds were few and fluffy in between. And for Game & Watch, it was a day of huge anticipation. In Studio 64, he sat in a folding chair labeled "Director" on the back. R.O. B. sat near him in a similar chair, labeled "Assistant." R.O.B. held a clipboard, with a list of the other members' names, and a sharpened pencil. Game & Watch himself held a microphone and eagerly awaited to see who would audition first. The two stared at the blue backdrop in the studio, surrounded by lights and cameras.

"So this is how it's going to work, R.O.B. After each audition, I'll tell you to put a "yes," "no," or "maybe" on each member to see if I want a role for them or not," Game & Watch explained.

R.O.B. listened as he put on a green beret over his metal head. "So what exactly is your movie about, Game & Watch? I haven't a chance to inspect your script yet," explained the robot.

"I'll tell you after the auditions. I plan to have dinner for both of us…well, rather, just me, considering you can't eat at the diner near our hotel."

R.O.B. nodded, understanding. "Who do you think will arrive first?"

Game & Watch shrugged. "Who knows? Anyone can make it in. I can only wonder who'll impress me today."

* * *

Mario was sound asleep in the hotel that he and his brother had chosen to stay at in the golden state. Only his head could be seen on the bed, as blankets covered everything else. Luigi was quietly dressing so he didn't alert his brother. The younger, taller and leaner of the two was a bit green with envy of his brother. Of course, he loved him as family, but he hated how famous Mario was in comparison to him. So this was why he was trying to make the most out of this movie opportunity. Luigi had just finished dressing and had walked over to grab some coins from his wallet to pay for the bus when he found that he didn't have any. He then realized that Mario had put all their money into his own wallet. He turned to see his brother still snoring away and mumbling on about pasta and pizza.

"I'm going to have to be quiet," Luigi mumbled to himself. He quietly tiptoed to the drawer that was in between both of their beds and opened the drawer. He didn't expect what happened next.

"YEOWWW!" screamed Luigi as a mouse trap ensnare his left index finger. Suddenly, Mario woke up, and he…was smirking for some reason. Luigi looked at his brother and gulped.

"I-a knew you would try to beat me to the studio!" Mario mumbled. He pulled the red blankets off and showed that he was actually wearing his normal clothing. Blue denim, red shirt, and his white gloves, even.

Luigi just stared in shock. "Wha… wha…. WHAT!?" he squeaked out of surprise.

Mario just smiled as he put on his red cap and left the hotel room. Luigi stared in shock, and once realization hit, he pulled the mouse trap off his fingers and ran after his brother. People had commented that he could run faster than Mario, and it seemed that Mario wasn't going to be using the bus.

Mario was now out on the streets, whistling the theme of Delfino Plaza, as it was a bright day with tepid temperatures. Suddenly, he saw Luigi sprinting past him, pushing Mario out of the way. Luigi was in panic mode. Mario just sighed, and took out F.L.U.D.D. with the Turbo Nozzle on.

"Sorry, Luigi, but I'm-a gonna win today!" Mario said proudly as he activated F.L.U.D.D. The red plumber was soon blasting ahead, slamming Luigi so hard he fell on his rump. Mario looked back to see Luigi getting up and smirking as the green plumber pulled out what appeared to be a Mega Mushroom.

"Uh oh," Mario mumbled. He was now being chased by a giant version of his brother. Needless to say, Mario hoped he had plenty of water as the two made their way to the studio. And what a sight it was for the people who lived in California, whether they were normal people, or movie stars, or tourists, to see the infamous Mario Bros. racing each other on the street. Soon, they both closed in on the Hollywood studio. Mario smiled when he saw the door that led inside to the studio. He was going to make it!

Well, he _was_--'til a certain blue hedgehog showed up in front of him with a leg stretched out. Mario tripped headfirst and crashed into the door. Sonic just whistled as he walked past a dazed Mario whose head was stuck on the door. And then Luigi made it, now normal sized, and saw his brother stuck on the door. He debated whether or not to help him out. Finally, he decided to do so…but not before taking a picture of Mario in this embarrassing moment with his green camera phone.

* * *

"Alright, Sonic! You're the first to audition. Now I know you can probably handle action scenes, so I want to see how you handle emotions today, alright?" Game & Watch ordered into his microphone.

Sonic smirked as he tapped his left foot against the back of his right one.

"I can handle that. Probably be a peace of cake," Sonic said confidently.

"That's good, Sonic. Also good to see you think you can do this. Today, I want to see if you can handle… how about a romance scene? I've hired some people to help you with this," Game & Watch said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a pink haired hedgehog wearing a red skirt, red boots and white gloves appeared and walked onto the movie set.

Sonic felt nauseated in the stomach. A headache started to grow. It had to be her of all people. It was just horrible coincidence, and this was a bad dream he was having right now. He punched himself to make sure if he was awake, and the sad reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sonic! I couldn't believe it when I heard you were auditioning for a movie! I immediately volunteered to help your director friend here. I hope I can be of help," the pink hedgehog said with a smile.

"That's very nice, Amy," Sonic said with a forced smile.

Game & Watch was just puzzled, as he could tell Sonic was cringing. He then whispered to R.O.B., "Aren't they boyfriend and girlfriend? At least, that's what I heard."

R.O.B. nodded, agreeing, yet he too wasn't sure, so he followed up with a shrug. Game & Watch responded in kind. The two hedgehogs weren't behaving like your usual couple.

"Anyway, this is what I want to happen. I want you two to pretend you are teenage lovers, which you two actually are anyway, and I want you both to declare your love to each other and end the scene with a kiss," Game & Watch instructed.

"No problem! Right, Sonic, my dearest?" Amy said dreamily as this might have been her big moment at last. To be with the blue hedgehog she was in love with ever since he saved her from Dr. Eggman.

Sonic just gulped and nodded. He wasn't sure how this scene was going to end.

"Alright then…ACTION!" Game & Watch announced.

"Sonic… we've known each other for a long time, haven't we?" Amy said quietly, her eyes looking a bit emotional.

"Yeah… it has been a while since that incident, hasn't it?" Sonic said trying so hard not to sound annoyed or sarcastic. Or like a smart ass, as some would say.

"And, Sonic, every time we meet up, whether it's during an adventure, or on a normal day, I feel a bond grow inside of me for you," Amy said sincerely with all her heart.

"Really, Amy? I feel something when I see you every time too," Sonic replied, while thinking, _And it's the fact you always put yourself in dangerous situations that makes you annoying!_

"I see, Sonic. Well I know over the years we've been through a lot, and, well, what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Sonic. And I mean that in the sincerest way I can," she spoke sweetly.

"Amy… I lo… lo… love you… too," Sonic nearly choked out.

"Cut! Sonic, it sounds like you're sick or something. What's the matter?" Game & Watch asked.

"Nothing. It's just… I'm feeling a bit under the weather," Sonic mumbled and faked some coughs.

Game & Watch wasn't sure what to say. He sighed, annoyed. "Alright, Sonic. Redo that part and then I want you two to stare at each other and move in for a deep kiss. With that said… ACTION!"

Amy once again repeated her lines while Sonic was trying to comfort himself in the head. It was for a movie role, he kept thinking to himself.

"Amy… I love you too," Sonic said, suddenly sincere. Both stared at each other, their eyes soft. Slowly, they moved their heads closer to each other 'til they could feel each other's breaths. Amy closed her eyes and moved in for the kiss, but Sonic's eyes were filled with pure horror. He quickly and reluctantly closed his eyes. They both kissed.

"Cut! Nice job, Sonic! See, I knew you can do emotional stuff! Alright, you can stop now."

But Amy was enjoying the moment a bit much. She held Sonic tight, her lips craving more, but Sonic was really trying to get out of that kiss now. Game & Watch and R.O.B. stared at the couple, who seemed to be lost in time. R.O.B. placed a "yes" near Sonic's name as the two were carefully dragged out by security.

"Alright, who's next?" Game & Watch called out.

Suddenly, both Mario Bros. ran up on the stage, pointing at themselves and repeating the word "me," many times. They both stared at each other, annoyed, and mumbled what sounded like gibberish Italian. Soon both were at it, trading fireballs. They were trying to brawl on the set. However, it was misinterpreted as something else.

"Nice act, guys! Maybe you two can play as jealous twins in my movie," Game & Watch said, thinking they were both working together for a role. Both Mario Bros. immediately stopped and shook their heads. But Game & Watch wouldn't have it and merely called security to escort them out. Luigi cried as he was dragged out, while Mario simply sighed. Both left and headed to a nearby diner to eat pasta.

"Okay, put a 'maybe' on both Mario and Luigi. Who is next?" Game & Watch said.

Soon, entered a very shy and timid Lucas, who was holding what appeared to be a script. The blonde boy felt his legs shake, his stomach churn, and his body beginning to shiver despite it being very warm.

"Umm, I want to audition for a role in your movie. May I read something I wrote?" Lucas meekly asked.

Game & Watch nodded. "Okay. Don't be nervous, Lucas. And yes, you can show off your acting with what you have. Take as much time as you need." Game & Watch spoke with care, knowing the young boy was very sensitive.

Lucas nodded. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. He took many deep breaths and brought a chair to the front of the set and sat down. He sighed and then began to read.

"Mother, where are you? I miss you so much. I miss your gentle touch, I miss your kind smile, and I miss your love. Everything has been going wrong. Dad has been so sad lately. Claus is also… gone and now I feel so lonely. I'm sorry, mother. I only wish you and my brother to be back. I miss you so much, but don't worry I have plenty of friends now, and I love them the same. I hope you are in peace, my mother," Lucas spoke with such sad emotion. He wept.

Game & Watch was blowing on multiple tissues and crying. R.O.B. closed his lenses, his emotional receptor circuits relaying similar feelings. Lucas then ran off the set crying.

"A definite 'yes' on Lucas! We can have him involved in some sad scene in the movie. He does the depressing emotion so well. Who is next?" sobbed Game & Watch. It took him a moment to calm down.

Soon, stomping in, was Bowser, the big bad bully, who was holding a rock guitar.

"All right! I'm ready to rock! I'm definitely going to be showing you the skills I got!" Bowser boasted.

Game & Watch and R.O.B. both stared blankly at the Koopa King.

"Umm… you do know this is a movie audition, right? Not a concert thing?" the director said, curious.

"Well, yeah, but I figure your movie is going to have some musical bit to it. And don't deny you're thinking about it, so I figured I'd show off my skills with the guitar," Bowser replied.

Game & Watch turned to R.O.B., and both began to whisper to each other. After much deliberation the director turned to the king, looking unsure.

"Alright, you can, but you better show you can act too."

Bowser nodded. He closed his eyes and suddenly yelled out, "Rock and roll time!" He launched into a rock song. Surprisingly, Game & Watch was actually impressed by what he was hearing. R.O.B. had to place headphones on his ears. The music was way too loud for the machine.

Soon he finished, and the music ended.

"Not bad Bowser. Let me guess, you want a role similar to Jack Black, since you pull off that whole rock thing all right?" Game & Watch asked.

Bowser nodded.

"Alright, R.O.B., put him as a 'maybe.' That thing you said earlier… 'Rock and roll time?' That sounded kind of lame to be honest and--" Suddenly the same music started playing again despite Bowser not playing his guitar. Game & Watch raised an eyebrow and looked at Bowser, who was now sweating bullets on his red mane. Game & Watch got off his seat and walked toward the sourc. He found behind the set a green shelled Koopa with a CD player, who suddenly realized he was caught.

"Bowser, you are FIRED!" Game & Watch yelled.

"But… but I don't even work for you yet!" Bowser whined.

Game & Watch took out his megaphone and shouted for security. Bowser looked at the Koopa who was smiling sheepishly.

"Why did you play the song again!?" Bowser roared.

"You said if someone said the words, 'rock and roll time,' that I should play it," the Koopa nervously explained.

Bowser was amazed how brainless his henchmen were.

"No wonder Mario foils my plans all the time. You guys are all so stupid! I mean I bet if you saw a huge hole in front of you, you'd still walk into it!" Bowser complained as he reluctantly walked out, but not before cracking his fists and picking up the nervous Koopa, who say was mumbling about finding a better job.

"I should've known. Bowser is only good at Guitar Hero. Nothing more. Put him down for a 'no,' R.O.B. Okay, who is next?" Game & Watch called, annoyed that someone would try to cheat their way into a role for his movie.

Soon walked in Mewtwo, or rather, floated, the psychic legendary clone Pokemon. He gently let his feet come to the ground. Before Game & Watch could speak, Mewtwo had already cut him off.

"Yes, I wish to play the role of narrator, and, yes, I've read your mind about what role you wanted from me," Mewtwo calmly explained.

Game & Watch beeped. He never liked it when one of the psychic members invaded his personal thoughts. Game & Watch tossed him some papers, and Mewtwo used his psychic abilities to teleport them into his hands. He studied them and then cleared his throat.

"In a world where change is evolution, and where chaos is the norm, there will come a time when the stars of different worlds must seek something. And within our world--"

But that was good enough for Game & Watch to immediately whisper a "yes" to R.O.B..

"Wow. That was pretty good. You should be one of those movie voice narrators for commercials and promos," Game & Watch mumbled.

Mewtwo nodded and bid them farewell.

Next walked in Link, Marth, Pit, Roy, and Ike. Game & Watch sighed as he could tell something unusual was going to happen with this performance.

"Let me guess another group performance, right" he mumbled wondering what was to happen. Just as they were all about to speak, he whistled to silence them.

"Actually, I already have a role for each of you. All five of you are going to be playing roommates who are best friends. That's all for now," Game & Watch explained.

"Wait… what!? I wanted a better starring role than that!" a certain young red haired lord whined.

"Sorry, Roy. But take it or leave it," Game & Watch warned.

Roy made an immature face and stuck his tongue out at the director. The 2D director merely sighed.

"If you insist on whining about it again I might make your role … well, you'll see," and with that, Game & Watch took out a black remote with a big red button on it. Without even giving the prince a chance to ask, he pressed the button, and suddenly a trapdoor beneath Roy opened. He looked at the ground and gulped as if it was one of those cartoon moments. He waved bye to his friends as he fell and soon a loud thud was heard.

"Any one of you care to join him?" Game & Watch asked. They all shook their heads furiously for a no.

"Good. Roy fell into the basement. Tell him he still has his role, but he'll see that happen to him more if he keeps acting up the way he does."

The others rushed away, as they didn't want to be dropped next. Game & Watch sighed.

"Teenagers. What can you do? Anyway, who is next?" Game & Watch mumbled casually.

Next to walk in was Snake, who wore a tuxedo, oddly enough. His hair was well-groomed today as well The director and the assistant stared blankly as they were trying so hard not to say something unnecessary.

"The name's Snake… Solid Snake," was all he said.

"Ah huh… well, alright, show us what, umm… James Bond stuff you got, Snake," Game & Watch said. He did have an agent character in the movie.

"I want my drink solid, not liquid. They call me Agent 055. I'm a master of secrecy. Whenever someone plays me in poker, I only smile. I have a golden gun, and I dislike villains with pet cats," Snake said in a cool, stylish, agent way.

"Not bad. You surely know your material, that's for sure. I'll be sure to ask your friends to be supporting characters in the movie as well," Game & Watch said, impressed.

R.O.B. placed a check on "yes" for Snake.

"Good. Showtime's over!" Snake picked up a smoke bomb from his pocket dropped it, and once the explosion cleared he was gone from the scene.

Next, walked in Peach, Samus, and Zelda, all carrying what appeared to be legal documents for them to read. They walked up to the director and gave them to him. Game & Watch took off his silver sunglasses, put on some reading spectacles, and gave the important parts a hard reading.

"We wish to not be portrayed in ways that make women appear to be lesser beings than men, nor do we wish to be portrayed as anything undignified, improper, or degrading, and if any romance is involved in this movie production of us, you must make sure nothing sexual is involved or we will sue for legal actions with the best defense attorneys (such as the legendary Phoenix Wright, etc.), and we hope you understand our position regarding our roles. Sincerely, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Samus Aran," he read carefully.

R.O.B. was analyzing the rest of the documents. Game & Watch put his silver sunglasses back on and nodded, agreeing.

Peach went first to try for a role.

Apparently, she was trying for a role of a young babysitter, after being inspired by a certain famous movie starring an English nanny. The hills were alive…. Or was that more "The Sound of Music?"

"Very sweet. Simple, charming, and heartwarming, actually. Luckily I just have a role for you. Alright, Zelda and Samus, what about you two?" Game & Watch asked.

"We play ourselves in a more modern setting," answered Zelda.

Game & Watch stared, confused, unsure of what they meant.

"Basically she's royalty for a modern European country like Hyrule, while I play a bounty hunter the government hires to capture criminals around the world instead of the galaxy. Think CIA stuff," Samus explained.

Game & Watch nodded understanding. He watched them perform and liked what he saw.

"Okay. So far, so good. Thanks, girls. Who is next?" he said, actually eager, as the girls had proven themselves competent.

The next to walk and waft in was the embodiment of garlic… okay, that was a bit harsh. Nonetheless, Wario was something of an addict when it came to that vegetable.

"You sure it'd be a good idea for him to be portraying a character in our movie?" R.O.B. whispered to Game and Watch.

The fat man heard and growled.

"Hey! I was actually thinking of asking the paper weight if I can just place advertised products in your film!"

This caught the director and assistant director off guard.

"Advertised products? You don't mean the games your WarioWare Company makes, right?" Game & Watch asked.

Wario nodded.

"Well… I'm not sure. People don't like product placement in media. I mean, I've seen ads in videogames for the presidential election recently," he added.

"Tell you what, paper weight. If you advertise my products somehow, I'll help fund your movie." Wario suggested. Wario figured that a movie starring the Smash Bros. should logically do well in the box office, and the fat man decided to play stock market. Or something to that effect, and he would ultimately profit more in the end if it turned out to be a hit.

Game & Watch looked to R.O.B., who only nodded. They could use funding from the guy who was arguably richer than Bill Gates. Both nodded, and Wario smirked.

"I'll have your documents tomorrow, ready to sign and look over. Later!" He then somehow got on his bike and rode off.

The Ice Climbers came in next.

"We play the twins," they said simply, and before Game & Watch could say anything they gave a bunch of papers to R.O.B. and left. Curiously, the robot looked them over and placed a maybe on their names. Game & Watch glanced at them, and apparently they wished to play the role of some kids who were somehow related to the governor of Alaska. Game & Watch was going to have to sort out why they would want such a role in the first place, considering what the current Alaskan governor's reputation was like.

Next was Ness, who was smiling all the way.

"Alright, Ness. I want you to play the role of a foreign traveler," Game & Watch explained, but Ness immediately wailed with tears.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Game & Watch said nervous and concerned.

"You place me in that role 'cause I sound Asian!" wailed Ness.

"Well, umm, you see, that's not true. It's your pronunciation that needs work," R.O.B. quickly explained.

"But you guys know whenever I shout PK Star-storm when I do my Final Smash, people joke about it 'cause it sounds weird," cried Ness.

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up like that. You're a great kid, and you can speak the language pretty well. So don't worry," Game & Watch said.

Ness wiped his tears, relived to hear such kind comments, and then performed his role. Soon after he left, the director sighed.

"I hate sugarcoating the truth. Makes me feel guilty. Who is next?" he mumbled.

Soon walked in Toon Link, looking cheery. As soon as he appeared however, Game & Watch walked over and taped a piece of paper to his chest. Curious, he looked at it, and his big cat eyes went from happy to disappointed.

"A little brother role? Really? I can do better!" Toon Link whined.

"It's either that or you do sound effects for some bits then. I was actually thinking of your older counterpart for such a thing too," Game & Watch simply answered. Toon Link sighed, knowing he couldn't win, but he smiled at the fact he did have a role.

Next came the trio from the Lylat System: Fox, Falco, and Wolf. Wolf seemed to be the least pleased of the three.

"Alright, I already have the perfect roles for you three. Fox and Falco, you two play the roles of two pilots who are tired of little to no pay for your acts of heroism, so you take a vacation, and in the end, play decently big roles for reasons I can't say, while Wolf, you and your two teammates play gang members that will scrap against these two in some points in my movie," Game & Watch quickly explained.

"Now wait just a minute! I wanted a different role!" Wolf whined.

"And what would that be?" R.O.B. asked.

"I always wanted a role as a sheriff. Big fan of those wild west movies," Wolf explained.

Game & Watch rolled his eyes, seeing how the movie took place in California.

"Fine. We'll have you play a corrupt sheriff with your two pals Panther and Leon being your deputies. Sound fun?" Game & Watch said.

"Heh. You know, I can pull off a great Texan accent. Can't wait to lock you two losers up in my role," mumbled Wolf to Fox and Falco as he walked away. The other two followed, annoyed, and the director realized he never got to see an actual audition from the three.

Kirby, Yoshi, Pichu and Pikachu came in after, each carrying a sign that read the same thing.

"We want food, not to be sit on, toys and ketchup as payment," read R.O.B.

Game & Watch stared at the ketchup bit, curious as to why Pikachu had an obsession with the sauce. They all received yes's, as they performed the cute voices they'd been known to have.

And then, in walked Ganondorf.

"I want a role, or I'll takeover your pathetic little Flat Zone and then turn it into a 3D torture fortress," the man stated bluntly.

Just from hearing that, Game & Watch took out a piece of paper and wrote down the following: "Ganondorf will be the intimidating bouncer at some club… and he'll have red sunglasses and maybe a haircut to look like Austin Powers (for some reason)."

R.O.B. just checked a "maybe," as he knew he could own the guy in a brawl anytime due to his speed.

Next, walked in Meta Knight, who was wearing a Darth Vader costume.

"Embrace the dark side. Feel the force. Kirby… I am your father! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Game & Watch wasn't sure hot to react. R.O.B. gave him a thumbs up in a very good James Earl Jones impersonation.

"Umm, sure. We surprisingly do have something for you like that actually. Alright, who is next?" Game & Watch said, getting tired of these auditions.

Next was DK, wearing boxing attire, accompanied by Diddy in a red headband, and Lucario in red robes.

"We want to play the role of kung fu action heroes!" shouted Diddy excitedly as he did poses similar to Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, and Jet Li.

"Do we have kung fu scenes in the movie?' whispered R.O.B. to Game & Watch. Surprisingly enough, the director nodded yes.

Lucario went first, wielding a bamboo staff, ready to just whoop anyone's butt. Diddy was leaping and running off walls like a ninja, throwing high flying kicks and punches everywhere. And DK just punched like if he was a overgrown, hairy version of Rocky Balboa. Impressed, the director gave them each a "yes."

Next up were Olimar and Red (Pokemon Trainer).

"For you guys, I got roles. Olimar, you play a pet shop owner who is also obsessed with gardening as a side hobby while wearing a spacesuit, and, Red, you play his son, who is into animals and Pokemon and runs the business whenever your dad mysteriously vanishes. Any questions?"

Both Red and Olimar stared at each other and shrugged. What an odd combo for a father and son role.

"So, just go with the idea, alright? Let's see how you guys can act without a script. And without further ado… ACTION!" Game & Watch happily announced.

Both stared at each other once more and rolled with it.

"Son, you have to be more responsible around the turtles. They don't need soil in their glass tanks," Olimar scolded.

"Sorry, dad. I keep mixing them up with Turtwigs. I guess I'm just not fit to run the family business," Red said and added a sigh,

"Don't act like that, son. I remember when your mother and I first had you, and we were in the middle of our love making, discussing you--"

Game & Watch stopped them right then and pushed them out of the studio, saying "Good bye, you got the role!"

"Why did you stop them?" R.O.B. asked.

"Weird, creepy, and odd mental images of Olimar with a women taller than him in that kind of activity. I hope he isn't that open to his own children," Game & Watch said and shuddered.

Next was King Dedede, who had finally shown up. The penguin had a microphone with him, and it looked like he was going to sing for a role.

"I want to play a brilliant genius who is misunderstood due to circumstances of his life," the penguin explained.

"Uh huh. Like your name?" Game & Watch asked.

However, Dedede began singing, and soon cameras and glasses were breaking. This was only due to the fact that it sounded worse the a flock of crows cawing at a car wash.

"STOP! Never sing if you want a role in my movie!" Game & Watch shouted, scared for his ears. R.O.B. noticed its eyes were slightly cracked.

"Hey, you just said my singing stunk! Well, take this!" King Dedede whined as he threw a Waddle Doo toward Game & Watch.

The director sighed and used his Oil Panic technique to contain the beam energy used against him. Then he used his match to send the poor minion flying away in flames and threw the oil onto the king, who fled, scorched. Dedede received a "no" for now on his name from R.O.B.

"Are we missing anyone?" Game & Watch asked. Suddenly, Captain Falcon walked in.

"I knew I was forgetting someone. Alright, show me your acting moves, Falcon!" Game & Watch asked.

Falcon nodded and took off his helmet, which was extremely rare, allowing his full face to be seen.

"I want you to play the role of someone who is searching for tranquility. Something calm. Can you do that for me?" the director asked.

Falcon nodded. He cleared his throat for a monologue.

"I slave away at the racetrack everyday, hoping to earn the same recognition a certain plumber gets. Going at speeds that would rival the fastest thing alive. Fighting to protect the universe from the shadows. But every hero needs a time to rest. A time earned and spent in silence and peace. That is something everyone must recognize," he said seriously, in a quiet manner.

"Wow… that was good. Definitely a role coming up for you," Game & Watch mumbled as he had R.O.B. place a "yes" by his name. The good Captain smiled, placed his helmet back on and left. The two Smashers remaining noticed it was now the late afternoon. The sky was as orange as the fruit itself, mixed in with some clouds. The two were done for the day. They headed to the diner to eat dinner.

At the diner, the two were seated on red couches. The 2D Smasher ate his grilled sandwiches, served with sides of French fries, and a refreshing vanilla coke. R.O.B. had nothing, as always.

"So you movie basically has some of the members playing themselves, right? And the main idea of the movie is that most of them came to California for different reasons, and their stories will interact with each other, right?" R.O. B. asked.

"Yes and yes," Game & Watch mumbled as he ate his food in between. "I always believe movies with multiple perspectives are interesting ones to showcase and tell, and who better than the famous Smash Bros themselves?"

Game & Watch's cell phone rang.

"That's odd. Who's calling me at this time?" he wondered.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

So how do you like it? I hope you found the content of this chapter enjoyable. Stay tuned, as next chapter will be action packed to say the least! Thanks to everyone for supporting me so far and good luck with your own stories. Till next time!


	3. Running Towards Action!

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but school life and all is taking my time and all. I would like to give credit to El Nino1 for being my beta once more and for advice regarding this chapter and the story so far. That and I recommend listening to the "Day Boss" theme from Sonic Unleashed when you get to a certain point in this chapter. Such a great boss theme that reminds me of the Sega Genesis games. Not that it's necessary but it helps. I hope you guys all enjoy!

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch picked up his phone and answered the call, curious as to who was calling him at the moment.

"Hello? Who is this?" Game & Watch asked. When he heard the answer, his two dimensional face filled with shock and surprise. He kept on muttering the word "yes" in response to the voice on the other end. Soon the conversation ended, and R.O.B. asked who it was.

"It was the president of Nintendo of America. Basically he heard about our movie and is considering helping to advertise it. And I agreed with him for a meeting tomorrow night at Nintendo Headquarters at around seven o'clock at night. This could be our big chance to really promote this movie, R.O.B.!" Game & Watch explained.

"I see. This is indeed an interesting development. We need all the help we can get. With the members playing roles, Wario's funding, and Nintendo's advertisements, this could be a very well received movie," R.O.B. answered.

Game & Watch nodded as he finished up his dinner. Everything did seem to be getting better.

* * *

It was now the next night, and both Smash Bros. were sitting in an office, at one end of a long rectangular table, while many business officials sat at the side in their suits. The president of Nintendo of America sat at the other end. Game & Watch and R.O.B. had taken a plane to Seattle in Washington State in the morning to make sure they would make it.

"So I heard you want to make a movie staring the Super Smash Bros. Am I correct?" the president of the American division of one of the most famous videogame companies asked. Nintendo was famous for making games based on the members and their adventures. In fact, every member of the Super Smash Bros. was sponsored by the company, with the exception of Snake and Sonic, who were sponsored by the videogame companies, Konami and Sega, respectively.

"That is correct, sir. We're hoping you can help advertise our movie through your games and all," R.O.B. said to the officials. The business men and women all began murmuring to each other about the advantages and disadvantages about such a thing, but the president held his hand out and stopped them.

"Well, as you know, we are capable of advertising your movie, but advertising does cost money. How much profit will we make from sales of this movie?" asked the president of NOA. The company was a business, after all.

"You can take it all. I'm not interested in the money. Please just help promote our movie," Game & Watch answered immediately. He knew that stardom was what he wanted.

The officials smiled at this, surprised, but they nodded. They had to admit that it was a pretty noble thing to do.

"Very well. We'll help promote your movie. Through TV commercials, magazine advertisements, newspapers, internet, radio, and other such media."

With that said, Game & Watch and R.O.B. smiled. This was going great.

After that business was taken care of, both were back at the same diner, having dinner once more. Game & Watch was munching on a bacon cheese steak sandwich, with a side order of mashed potatoes covered entirely with butter and gravy (the brawler was a fan of flavor in his food) and was drinking some refreshing lemon ice tea. The two were discussing matters concerning the movie.

"This movie means a lot to you, doesn't it, Game & Watch?" R.O.B. asked.

"Yeah… it really does. This is my big chance to make my name mean something to the public," Game & Watch managed to say as he happily swallowed some of his dinner.

"You know, all of us brawlers think of you as something worthwhile," R.O.B. stated.

"I know. And I thank you guys for being supportive of me through the years. But I have to prove to the world that I'm not just some guy who got in Smash Bros. because he's 2D. I'm going to prove to them I have legitimate talent, and this movie will showcase that."

R.O.B. went quiet, understanding his friend's position. Game & Watch was tired of being ignored in spite of the fact he had been awarded the honor of being a member of the Super Smash Bros. R.O.B. knew what it felt like to be ignored. It hurt, and he didn't want his friend to be hurt. He hoped their movie would be the biggest hit the world had ever seen.

* * *

A few days passed, and word spread. Teaser trailers had appeared in movie theaters, fliers had cropped up everywhere, and announcements were made worldwide that a movie was in the works, starring the members of the Super Smash Bros. In fact, the news was set to spread through so many other worlds after Nintendo contacted the Hands to help with the promotion. Everyone was getting excited to see their favorite members of the Smash Bros. on the big screen. Though there were exceptions…

He was at his base, bored. He had just woken up, as it was now morning. A portly, egg shaped man with a huge and long brown mustache quickly changed into his red and black clothing before he sat down on a chair that overlooked the many computers and robots working below him. He also wore goggles on his bald head. His pink triangular nose twitched. His dark blue circular sunglasses flashed as he read a newspaper.

"World famous Super Smash Bros. are to be making biggest blockbuster movie ever. Actors include world famous stars such as the Mushroom Kingdom heroes, Mario and Luigi, galactic bounty hunter Samus Aran, world class racer Captain Falcon, and even the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedge…SONIC!" read the fat man out loud. He threw the paper down on the floor and stomped on it in a temper tantrum.

"I hate that irritating little hedgehog! He of all people is to star in a movie before me! The great Dr. Eggman!" the man shouted. He was Dr. Eggman (his real name being Dr. Robotnik), and he was an evil scientist always trying to take over the world with his robotic soldiers. But time and time again, Sonic always managed to foil his plans. At the moment, he had been taking a break from his most recent defeat after he broke the world apart by releasing a creature called Dark Gaia, only to have his plans backfire once more. As the scientist jumped up and down in frustration, a small robot with a white metal head, pink red circular eyes and red gloves came in holding a tray with an omelet on top.

"Your breakfast, Doctor," the robot mumbled. Eggman, however, just stared at the robot, annoyed, and hastily picked up the tray and dumped the omelet on the robot's head. The robot just sighed and removed the foot from atop its head.

"Silence, Ergo! I demand a moment to think of how I detest that pesky blue pest for being in a movie before I am! I, Dr. Eggman, super genius!" the scientist whined. The robot was known as Ergo because of its tendency to repeat that word. Technically, the robot's name was actually SA55, which meant "sass," but "Ergo" was a nickname the robot had picked out for itself.

"But, Doctor. Sonic has proven to be far more competent than you ever will be. Ergo due to the fact he has defeated you many times, ergo which has resulted in his fame, and ergo has given him the membership to also be a part of Super Smash Bros.," Ergo explained bluntly.

"Then I'll just have to make him not famous! In fact… are any of my recent combat machines fixed yet from that whole Dark Gaia incident?" Eggman asked with an idea in his head.

"Only the Egg Devil Ray, sir. But remember, Doctor. You and I piloted it last time against Sonic, and he managed to destroy the machine on Spagonia," Ergo reminded him

"That was last time! This time will be different! We'll strike when the hedgehog least suspects it. You better be ready, Sonic, because this time, I'll be the star! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Eggman boasted.

Ergo just sighed. He knew this would only end in another defeat for the doctor. Oh well.

* * *

Time had passed, and soon filming would begin for the opening scene. All the Smashers were at the Golden Gate Bridge, set to watch Sonic act out his part. It was a sunny afternoon without a cloud in sight. Many Lakitu's stayed nearby, ready to film the scene from every angle possible. Game & Watch spared no offense. The whole bridge was closed till the scene was finished, so no car was on the bridge whatsoever.

"I thought the movie's setting was in Hollywood Mr. Game & Watch?" asked Ness confused why they were at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"It is Ness. However I though it be appropriate for the opening scene to have Sonic enter through the Golden Gate Bridge, as a way of him showing that the movie takes place in California seeing how the bridge is a famous landmark. That and I'm thinking of having some scenes in San Francisco maybe," Game & Watch explained. Ness nodded grasping the info. This also reminded Game & Watch to add San Francisco as a location used in the credits. He then walked toward Sonic, ready to give the directions needed for the opening scene.

"Alright, Sonic. Here's how the scene will roll. The movie begins with you running and smiling that cocky smile of yours. You run to the first pillar you see and stare at the city across. You smile and sigh, as you are heading to San Francisco to take vacation. But that's for later. Think you can handle it?" Game & Watch asked.

"No sweat. Should be a piece of cake. Though it seems a bit boring to be honest, but oh well," Sonic said with his confident smile. The hedgehog began to stretch as the others made preparations. Some of the other Smashers were very excited to start the filming, while some whined that they wanted to star in the opening scene. Nonetheless, Game & Watch and R.O.B. took their places on their folding chairs, and the director took out a megaphone.

"Alright then. Lights, camera, and ACTION!"

Sonic began running. The hedgehog kept it at a slow pace so the cameraman would be able to catch up. He smirked as he saw the rail he would jump on that would lead to the pillar he would stand upon to look at the city. But something strange happened.

The blue hedgehog heard splashing. He wondered what was making that noise as he ran. And he soon found out. What jumped out of the water and flipped onto the bridge was a huge shark-like machine. A visible glass dome showed the hedgehog's sworn enemy at the controls with a reluctant robot at his side. The shark machine was painted a turquoise color. It had two gun turrets on the front, below the dome. On the right and left sides were three laser turrets that were all partially separated from the main machine. The machine sped up a fair distance in front of Sonic and turned around. A green shield formed around the glass dome. The machine was moving backwards as it faced Sonic, who chased after it. Now it seemed that two longtime enemies were about to have yet another one of their climatic battles.

"Take this!" yelled Eggman as the man opened fire on the hedgehog. The laser turrets turned on and aimed at the hedgehog.

Sonic just smirked.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Let's see if you improved at all, Eggman!" Sonic taunted as he dodged the lasers.

The other Smashers back at the other end of the bridge were just confused.

"Should we call a cut?" R.O.B. asked.

Game & Watch had other ideas. "Keep filming! We'll change the beginning a bit to fit this in!" Opening with a great action scene might be better for the movie, the director thought.

The Egg Devil Ray stopped firing as the laser turrets recharged. This also caused the shields to drop, leaving the Egg Devil Ray vulnerable. Sonic smirked as he leapt into the air and performed a Homing Attack onto the glass dome, dealing it a bit of damage.

"Gah! You little… YOU LITTLE!" bellowed Eggman as he had the Egg Devil Ray begin firing its gun turrets. At this, Sonic carefully jumped over the orange energy blast fired at him. Eggman kept firing and firing. He despised the blue hedgehog with all his guts. Sonic dodged the bullets though, even as they made tiny explosions where they landed. Soon the gun turrets themselves had to recharge, causing the Egg Devil Ray's shield once again to drop. Sonic landed another homing attack, dealing even more damage.

"Wow. Sonic's a good fighter when he's on the run too," Game & Watch mumbled as they watched the fight. They were all impressed at how well he could dodge all those projectiles and not even get hit.

"Take this!" yelled Eggman as he fired one laser turret after another in a vain attempt to strike the hedgehog. Sonic yawned as he dodged with ease. It was certainly an interesting sight though. A blue hedgehog chasing after, and doing battle against, a giant mechanical shark machine on the Golden Gate Bridge. Needless to say, it looked like something out of a videogame. Soon the machine stopped firing and was left open for another attack that Sonic happily obliged himself to.

"Unexpected combat situation. Proceeding to combat level two," Ergo bluntly and reluctantly stated as he took over as the pilot for the machine. Ergo decided to change up the strategy Eggman had been using. Ergo had three laser turrets go to the left of the hedgehog while the other three went to the right. The turrets fired, but Sonic quickly boasted ahead of them, just narrowly dodging the blast. Sonic bit his lip as he knew Ergo was the smarter of the pilots, and was more creative with his attacks, than Eggman. Soon the turrets moved forward and prepared to fire again. Sonic had to immediately brake as the lasers almost got him once more. After that, Ergo began firing spread shots from the gun turrets, releasing a wave of energy bullets to jump over.

"I never knew that something built by a creator could be smarter than its creator," mumbled R.O.B. He rather liked the fact that a robot was doing better than its human master.

Sonic boosted himself into the air to avoid the bullets and slammed into the Egg Devil Ray's shield, trying to damage it. It did a teensy amount of damage to the machine but nothing significant as when it was open before. Ergo noticed this and stopped firing the Devil Ray's weapons and decided to try something different. He made the gun turrets aim at an upward angle, and soon gun bullets were being launched in an arc toward Sonic instead. Crashing into the ground, they exploded around the hedgehog. Sonic now had to run to non-targeted areas instead of simply jumping above them as he had before.

"Sorry, but I can adapt to your moves as well as Eggman's!" Sonic commented as he launched another homing attack onto the shield in front of the glass dome. The shield was starting to weaken. Unlike Eggman, Ergo made sure not all the energy was wasted on the machine's attacks. Ergo had the machine stop firing and had the lasers locked onto Sonic in a decent attempt to actually hit the hedgehog, but Sonic dodged with ease. As the lasers missed, the blue hedgehog landed another Homing Attack onto the Egg Devil Ray. The shark machine was starting to smoke from the damage Sonic had put on it.

"How about this?!" Eggman shouted out as he took over as pilot. He had the Egg Devil Ray stop shooting and attempted to use its body to ram into his blue speedy adversary. But Sonic just did a Bounce Attack against the ground to propel himself above the machine, which lurched forward to attack, and then used a Bounce Attack in the air to slam hard upon the machine. The Egg Devil Ray was sent flying forward before it went back to its running position, trying to shoot at Sonic once more.

"Why you little… get a load of this!" shouted Eggman as the Egg Devil Ray fired bullets in the hedgehog's direction. Sonic just yawned. The scientist was getting more and more pathetic at this. The hedgehog dealt the machine another Homing Attack.

"Further combat inadvisable Doctor," Ergo said in a matter of fact tone, as more smoke poured out of the Egg Devil Ray.

"Rrrgh, silence!" Eggman yelled and hit Ergo's head comically with one of his fists. The Egg Devil Ray was firing again in a desperate attempt to finally hit the hedgehog. But everyone watching the battle could see that despite the machine's strong attacks, it meant nothing if said attacks could not hit their target.

"Wow! Mr. Sonic is amazing!" Lucas exclaimed, very awed by Sonic's skills. Everyone else agreed with that statement, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"Proceeding to combat mode level three. Commencing all out attack now," Ergo stated as the small robot took over piloting the Egg Devil Ray. Ergo had four of the laser turrets position themselves in a square shape. Soon they started to spin as well as fire their lasers. Sonic had to really leap much more carefully. Ergo also started to fire bullets at the same time as well, determined to at least get a single hit on the blue hedgehog. Sonic started to get serious as his dodging of the attacks was getting a bit thinner. Soon the blue hedgehog gave the machine another smack with a Homing Attack. And the smoke was becoming darker and the machine was starting to crackle a bit with electricity. The Egg Devil Ray was inevitably doomed to be defeated.

Ergo then had the laser turrets go in a limbo like pattern as they each came at Sonic, forcing the hedgehog to jump really high or slide low enough to not be hit. But the hedgehog managed to slam into the machine, shaking the two pilots within even more. Eggman jumped up and down in frustration.

Ergo then decided to do something different. The robot had the laser turrets directed to hover circling around Sonic. Having surrounded him, they fired. Sonic, however, used a Bounce Attack to propel himself high into the air. He smirked as he slammed his body into the laser turrets, sending them flying apart, destined to be scrap metal. Now the Devil Ray only had its gun turrets, which were stuck on its front only. Ergo, in a desperate attempt, used up all the remaining energy from the shield to fire all their last energy bullets.

"Where am I? In some arcade shooter?" Sonic joked as he leaped into the air and used a Super Boost move to ram himself into the Egg Devil Ray, flying over the last wave of bullets. Now the Egg Devil Ray was completely defenseless. Eggman and Ergo gulped when they saw Sonic smirking before hitting them with another Super Boost. The machine was sent flying through the air. It crashed hard on the ground, exploding into a huge blast, sending metal bits flying everywhere.

"Ah. I knew this would happen!" Ergo stated. Eggman could be heard yelling furiously as both went flying out to the sky. Soon they were gone from the area, vanishing as a twinkling star in the distance.

"Not a bad toy. But playtime's over, pal!" Sonic taunted as he sped off. All the other fighters cheered wildly or reluctantly clapped. But either way, Sonic fought well and showed Dr. Eggman why no one messed with him.

* * *

It was now night, the sky was starting to sparkle with stars, and Sonic was sitting on top of one of the pillars on the Golden Gate Bridge. He was staring off toward the nearby city with a calm serene smile on his face. He sighed and felt the cool wind blow past him. He stood up and stared toward the big city with his confident smirk.

"And that's a cut! Nice job Sonic!" Game & Watch shouted. Sonic carefully jumped off and landed on his feet as the director came to shake hands with him. Everyone else was off in their hotel rooms, and only R.O.B. accompanied his 2D friend. They were done as they had everything they needed for the opening.

"Thanks, Game & Watch. I'm just so happy to participate in a movie. That and I had some fun against Dr. Eggman today," Sonic responded.

"No problem Sonic. Why don't you join me and R.O.B. tonight for dinner? We've been eating at a local diner near our hotel," Game & Watch offered.

"Sure. Do they serve chili dogs?" Sonic asked as the three walked to the diner.

Once inside, they were seated. They ordered and waited for their food.

"So anything you wish to discuss?" R.O.B. asked.

"Yeah, I got a few questions. What made you want to make a movie anyway, Game & Watch?" Sonic asked curious.

"Well… I'd rather not say. At least for now. How about I tell everyone after the movie hits the movie theaters around the world? It's not something I feel comfortable talking about to be honest," Game & Watch explained.

"Oh sure, I don't mind." Sonic answered with an added nod.

Their food came, and Mr. Game & Watch had the pleasure of trying out chili dogs for the first time. Chili dogs were basically huge frankfurters with chili sauce on the hot dogs. Sonic loved them, and he ate with the biggest smile ever. R.O.B. wished he could detect the sense of smell and taste somewhere in his mechanical body. The two eating both washed it all down with cups of vanilla coke, which was Game & Watch's favorite drink.

"So, why chili dogs?" Game & Watch asked before he took another bite of his meal.

"Why not?" Sonic simply said with a smirk. He devoured another one of the meaty treats and wiped some chili off his face with a napkin.

Game & Watch smiled at the answer. Why not, indeed. They even got dessert.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

And what a opening it was. This chapter was inpired from Sonic Unleashed. I took elements from th 360/PS3 and Wii/PS2 version of the boss battle and combined them while adding a bit of my own twists for this battle the fastest thing alive just had. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The Beginning of Humor

Sorry it's been a while guys. I never knew I get into the TV show Zack and Cody again. But the actors Dylan and Cole Sprouse are pretty awesome guys. And very cute... *ahem*. That and school, and the damn SAT practice an all. Anybody know if Queens College requires the SAT to enter? Sorry for being off topic. But the twins are adorable in real life or as their similar characters in the shows. Anyway let's get this hilarious chapter rolling! I like to thank El Nino1 for being my beta reader once more, and for all the advice she giv es. I also like to thank Solid Snake's Aurora as she has always been encouraging and kind. To my two Californian friends, I say thanks! Now onto the story!

* * *

Game & Watch was reading a newspaper while listening to some calm tropical music on a nearby radio. He reclined on a folding chair near an outdoor pool behind the hotel. He kept reading as he reached for a glass cup of orange juice. He sipped the juice calmly. Today, he wore blue goggles and a pair of blue shorts.

"Sonic the Hedgehog films opening scene for upcoming movie to star Super Smash Bros. and defeats longtime arch nemesis, Dr. Robotnik, in a stunning battle at the Golden Gate Bridge," Game & Watch read to himself quietly. Media from all over the state were covering the news on the event yesterday. He put the newspaper down on the circular table and sighed with a smile.

"I wonder what crazy things will happen in today's filming of the next scene," Game & Watch mumbled. He finished his drink, stood up, and stretched a bit before diving into the pool, making a big splash for such a thin person.

* * *

At the studio, everyone was gathered as R.O.B. called out those who would be filmed in today's scenes. Mr. Game & Watch entered and waved to them. The others waved back as well. Today would be another day of filming.

Game & Watch handed them each a script to look over and told them to get ready by night for their next roles. He also told them them that he changed some roles from the auditions of how things are going.

* * *

"ACTION!"

In what looked to be a normal bedroom, Snake was snoozing peacefully. It was morning, but the guy was a late sleeper. A phone rang in the room. Snake, who had recently shaved, rubbed his chin and yawned a bit. He wore a pair of pajamas with green and white stripes and a nightcap. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said groggily, still sleepy.

"Hello, Agent 055, and good to see you're still in tip top shape," the voice on the other line joked at Snake's tired tone.

"Colonel Campbell… I just finished a mission! I never knew rounding up a bunch of monkeys in the Russian jungle be so difficult," whined the professional agent. He had recently had to round up a bunch of escaped monkeys who wore special helmets that granted them increased intelligence. Everyone Snake knew dubbed the incident "Snake VS Monkey," and the poor agent hadn't even had a net.

"I know, and everyone here thanks you for that. But this next matter is urgent. Very urgent, I might add," said the Colonel in a serious tone.

"Alright, I'll do it. What's up?" the agent asked.

"Rumors have it that terrorists have stolen blue prints for a machine of some sorts. Their base is said to be somewhere in Hollywood, California. Agent 055, we want you to go investigate the area and see what you can do."

"Okay, I'll do it. But as long as I don't have to deal with any more monkey business. Over and out, Colonel," Snake said and turned the phone off. He sighed and went to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

In her hometown of Austin Texas, Samus was in her bedroom wearing a regular white shirt and blue jeans. She sat on her bed, playing her Nintendo DS. She was in the middle of an online game of Metroid Prime Hunters and was in a good mood as she had just won one another round. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated in her jeans. She reluctantly shut off her Nintendo DS. This was one of the few times she ever got to relax and have fun. She sighed, a bit annoyed, and answered her phone.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hello Samus Aran. This is an official representative from the Federation. We require your services," said a man on the other line.

"Federation?" she spoke, confused. She was just a local part time hunter down south. She also worked at a company known as Retro Studios when she wasn't occupied by her local bounty hunting. She helped do motion capture and voice acting for the company.

"Correct, Ms. Aran. We are in need of your services," the man answered.

Samus wasn't sure what to say.

"We are ready to pay a high reward for your services. And we can also supply you a partner if you request one," the man said in his calm tone.

Samus carefully thought it over. She did need to pay the rent for the next month now that she considered it.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" asked the blonde hunter.

"We need you to locate terrorists suspected of operating in Hollywood, California. We'll provide more information once you move there," the male voice replied.

"Wait… move there!? But I have a local job here! And friends and a social life and--" But she was cut off by a knock on her door. Confused, she went to open it, only to have a bunch of people in suits and sunglasses barge in. She sighed when she saw one of them holding a cell phone. This was faster than she expected.

"Don't worry, Ms. Aran. This can all be arranged," the agent said confidently. Samus sighed and simply got back to her game on the DS.

* * *

Two air force instructors walked down a street, each carrying a bag filled with their personal belongings. They looked like they were pretty tired but glad for once. Their uniforms consisted of dark blue mess jackets and matching trousers with antiqued silver buttons, miniature medals, blue bow-ties and cummerbund, with shoulder boards and silver wrist braids for officers. It was a sunny day in California as they headed to their house.

"Finally! I'm glad I'm away from all those cadets! I'm glad we're teaching them and all, but god, some of the 'skills' they display are enough to make me puke," complained Falco.

"I think you go a bit hard on them. Flying a plane isn't the easiest thing in the world, you have to admit," his partner, Fox, reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But don't be surprised the day we hear multiple pilots being shot down they go looking for their instructor who wasn't strict enough on them," Falco replied back. Fox rolled his eyes as the two soon made it to a normal looking house. They were on vacation, as their superior officers had finally allowed them a break. They were going to unpack and just chill. Later, they would head over to a bar to unwind.

* * *

In front of two Italian restaurants, both of which were literally across the street from one another, stood a short pudgy man with a black mustache, red shirt, blue jeans, and a cooking apron stained with what appeared to be tomato sauce. On the other side stood a man who had similar features except he was taller and leaner and wore green. The shorter man across the street from the tall man had a sign that read "MARIO'S!" while on the taller one had a sign that read "LUIGI'S!" They were both staring each other as Western styled music played in the background, neither blinking once.

"CUT! The signs aren't supposed to have commas!" yelled out Game & Watch.

Both Mario and Luigi fell backwards in embarrassment at that random comment. Game & Watch just sighed. Soon afterwards the scene was being filmed again with the signs fixed.

"Okay, let's do that again. Take two!" Game & Watch shouted out.

Both Mario and Luigi continued staring each other down. The Western music started up again. It was all going well 'til suddenly the sound of someone farting could be heard.

"CUT! Who did that?" yelled Game & Watch annoyed. The three turned to face a whistling Wario, who was the obvious culprit. The 2D director sighed and wondered why things like this had to happen. They were going to run it once more, and this time there'd be no interference as Wario was dragged out by security.

"Once more, everyone. Take three!" Game & Watch called out.

The staring contest between the two Italian brothers started once more. Silence filled the air as their mustaches were being tickled by a breeze. Then a voiceover that sounded like Mewtwo's voice played.

"Two brothers, who have always competed against each other, will finally see who is truly better. In a battle of business, wits, and Italian food making skills. In the end, only the one with the bigger pizzas can… what?" Mewtwo narrated. He was in a special voice box room where he had headphones on and was reading from his script.

"CUT! Why did you stop?" Game & Watch asked, frustration showing through in his voice.

"Well, it just seems a bit… how I can describe this… lame, to be frank. I mean no offense to your script, that's just how I feel about it," Mewtwo answered.

Game & Watch sighed.

"Fine. I'll change it to something else. How about 'the one with the bigger meatballs?' Since we want to keep the whole Italian angle and all," Game & Watch suggested.

Mewtwo just sighed at the connotation. Considering the state of today's youth….

"Bigger pizza, it is then," he replied.

* * *

Snake snored on the plane. He and a bunch of other passengers were on their way to Hollywood, California. The man was in the peaceful bliss of slumber when, suddenly, he heard a man scream.

"THERE ARE EKANS ON THE PLANE! THERE ARE MOTHER****ING EKANS ON THE PLANE!"

Snake woke up, irritated. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Sonic was in San Francisco. He was sitting on a chair nearby a large outdoor pool, taking a nap. Suddenly, someone splashed water on him. He woke up, annoyed. A bunch of blue, plantlike creatures were playing in the water. He just stared blankly, unsure of what to say. The creatures waved to him, and he awkwardly waved back. He was honestly at a lost for words, as he had never seen the things before. In the end, the creatures went back to playing, and the blue hedgehog decided to go back to napping. Though he did wonder why and how those creatures got there. At least they looked friendly.

* * *

Olimar, who was still wearing his space suit, was overlooking a checklist on a clipboard. Red--dressed in blue jeans, a red cap, black t-shirt with a blue vest--had a curious look on his face. They were both in front of a pet shop.

"Hey, dad. What's on your list?" Red asked.

"Just checking some new pets I'm going to order. I hear these 'Pikmin' make great and friendly pets. I've ordered all five types. I hope they do well because our pet shop is in need of business. With the recent recession, we can't just rely on our popular pets like Nintendogs or our Pokemon. So I hope this investment pays off," Olimar explained.

Red nodded. "I understand. I just wish you wouldn't overwork yourself. You don't even have time to buy new clothes."

"I'm sorry, son. The business has been pretty rough. And it's okay. I like my clothes the way they are. Say… where's your friend? She usually would show up by now to call for you to hang out?" answered Olimar.

"Well, Peach had been busy lately. She said she needed a job. I wonder what type of job she's going to get, now that I think about it," Red answered.

* * *

A young teenaged girl was smiling brightly as she walked to a job center. She wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. She was hoping to find a job to occupy her time this summer before school started. Once at the center, she looked at what was available. Despite the high number of jobs available, she saw nothing she qualified for.

"I don't think I'd be good at any of this," Peach said, disappointed. She was about to give up when she noticed one job that might work out for her.

"Babysitting? Maybe I can try that," she said to herself quietly.

Soon she found herself in front of a normal looking house. She knocked on the door. While she waited, she heard the sounds of what sounded like baseball bats and the frustrated shouting of many people. Finally, a blue robed Magikoopa, wearing an apron, answered the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I would like to apply for the position of babysitter," Peach answered.

The Magikoopa sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I could use some help. These kids are some of the toughest I've ever had to deal with. My name's Kamek. Come in, miss."

* * *

At a different location, in what appeared to be a police station, a bored Wolf could be seen in his office. He wore a cowboy hat and black boots with sharp spurs on. He wore black pants and a dark blue vest over a green shirt. He had his legs on his desk, his hat over his face, and was yawning. No troublemakers to catch lately, it seemed. While he was glad for that, he wanted some action. Suddenly, two officers walked into the room.

"Sheriff, Wolf! People have been complaining that the police force is slacking off!" shouted Leon Powalski. He was one of Wolf's deputies and close acquaintances.

"Indeed. They also say you are a rather corrupted law enforcer as well," added Panther Caruso, the other deputy under Wolf's employment.

The sheriff woke up, looking mighty mad.

"I'm corrupted? Bah! This town would be overrun with good for nothing Californian hillbillies if it weren't for our police force. Let them think whatever they want," Wolf spat back with annoyance.

His deputies nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

It was now night in the Hollywood area. Fox and Falco were walking down to a local bar. Once inside, they sat on stools near a countertop and waited. They both struck up a friendly conversation with the bartender. Their bartender was a friendly middle aged man. He wore a blue plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He had brown hair and a friendly smile. He also had a nametag on his shirt that identified him as "Douglas."

"Hello, Fox and Falco. How's the teaching at the air force going?" Douglas asked.

"A pain in the butt. That's how it's going," complained Falco.

"It's fine. This year's cadets aren't that bad," Fox answered.

"Oh really, Fox? Say that when they aren't trying to crash into us while flying," Falco responded.

Fox rolled his eyes, and Douglas just chuckled.

"Sounds like being teachers is an interesting job. You two still serve when your country needs you?" Douglas asked.

"Not really. We haven't been called to duty in a while," Fox explained.

"And I doubt we ever will. We're just stuck teaching a bunch of lousy cadets how to not kill themselves when using the freaking parachute!" Falco added.

"Oh please. You're not the only one with problems," said another voice.

"Says who!? Look, pal, I know when someone has problems when I see them, and I know… what the heck!? What happened to you, man?" Falco exclaimed as they saw someone taking up a seat next to him.

It was Snake, or rather Agent 055, who had bite marks and bandages all over his face. He looked ready to pass out.

"Ever ride a plane filled with the Pokemons like Ekans, Arboks, and Sevipers?" Snake asked.

Fox and Falco both raised eyebrows. Douglas just whistled, as a man who had personally heard even weirder stories.

"Yeah, I thought so. Don't talk about problems 'til you live my life," Snake said.

"Wow… geez, I'm sorry, man. I had no clue. Here, I'll buy you a drink to make up for me being rude earlier," Falco said.

"It's alright. I'm used to people accusing me of something before they really know me. And yeah, I'll take you up on your drink offer. Lord knows we all need to loosen up more," Snake said.

Douglas served them their drinks.

A half hour later…

Fox, Falco, and Snake were beating the crap out of each other.

Douglas reluctantly called the local police.

Soon, a smirking Wolf entered the bar with his two deputies behind him. He was eager and glad to arrest some troublemakers. The three drunks found themselves sharing a jail cell and no longer intoxicated.

"Hey, you can't do this! We're some of the best soldiers this country ever had!" whined Falco.

"Sorry. But you break the law in Sheriff Wolf's town, you deal with Sheriff Wolf. Got it, buster?" Wolf snarled at Falco.

"Well excuse me, Sherriff! Someone needs to watch more than Westerns," Falco said in response.

"Umm, excuse my partner's rudeness, but can we please go? We won't let it happen again." Fox said.

Wolf stared at the pilot and smiled. "Sure. If you can pay bail, then I'll let you out. If not, then you'll have to wait 'til the next day," Wolf answered.

Fox and Falco looked at each other in horror. They both took a look in their wallets, which were sadly empty.

Leon and Panther entered the room.

"Someone paid bail for Snake," Leon explained.

"He's free to go," Panther added.

"WHAT! Why does he get to go!? Who paid for your bail?" Falco exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys. I got connections. That's all I can say. But don't worry. I know you two can survive the night. Here, to pass the time," Snake snuck a pack of cigarettes into Falco's palm before walking out.

As soon as Snake was gone, Wolf slammed their bars and walked off with his cohorts to get some prime rib for dinner.

Fox just sat down on the cold, hard, prison bed. It was going to be a long night. Then he smelled smoke in the room and saw Falco with a cig in his mouth. Fox coughed and realized it was going to be a long night indeed.

"CUT!"

* * *

Game & Watch and R.O.B. were in an office overlooking many documents. The director was tired. They had finished filming for the day. It didn't help that he'd had to settle so many problems. In fact, one such problem was approaching their office.

The door opened.

"Hey! Director Game & Watch and R.O.B.! Please give me another chance! I want a role in your movie so badly!" whined Bowser, who actually looked a bit pitiful for once.

Game & Watch and R.O.B. stared at the massive fighter, unsure of what to say. Then Game & Watch just sighed with great reluctance.

"Bowser, for starters, don't act the way you are acting right now. You're better than that. Also, I gave you a chance and you wasted it. Convince me to give you another audition," Game & Watch said.

Bowser began to think. Suddenly, he had the perfect idea. He left the office and quickly came back, dragging the Magikoopa, Kamek, behind him.

"King Bowser. Must you always require my assistance for something?" Kamek asked, annoyed. As if being Bowser's surrogate father wasn't enough!

Bowser just grumbled, aggravated.

"Do you guys need a Godzilla scene? 'Cause I can do that easily!" He quickly whispered something to Kamek. The old wizard's head bobbled in disapproval, but since this was his king, he really had no choice in the matter. Kamek summoned his broom and got on it. He sprinkled what appeared to be sparkling dust on the Koopa King. Then Bowser started to glow in a rainbow color as a huge white light erupted from him. Before Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. knew it, the whole roof broke apart, and a fifty foot lizard stood in their office, wearing a smug expression.

"Well ,good to see that you're capable of being serious. Alright, you have a role, Bowser," Game & Watch said, impressed.

Bowser, upon hearing this, roared happily. Though, by doing this, he also shattered all the glassware in the near vicinity. R.O.B. felt that all of his metal parts would be in dire need of repair. Kamek flew over the giant king and quickly poured some more magic powder. Soon the king was back to his normal size.

The two left after that, leaving Mr. Game & Watch to stare at R.O.B., who looked like he needed someone to screw some nuts and bolts into him.

It didn't end with Bowser that night, as another king soon entered the office, wanting to prove himself to the 2D director.

"What happened to the roof? Did Bowser break it or something? Anyway, I would like another chance. I'm sorry my singing sounded like squawking," King Dedede explained.

"Fine. Can we do this tomorrow? Because my assistant friend looks like he's in need of some repairing before anything else," Game & Watch explained.

King Dedede nodded and left.

The 2D director took a look at R.O.B., who looked like he was going to be junkyard metal. The 2D director left and told the robot to stay put. Soon he returned with a tool box. He took out a wrench. While he was fixing the machine, the two talked up an interesting conversation.

"You are quite efficient at repairing. Who taught you?" R.O.B. inquired.

"No one taught me. I guess you can say I learned myself," Game & Watch answered as he wrenched.

"Really? The people in your world must have appreciated your talents," R.O.B. said.

"You bet! In fact, you could say I was a jack of all trades. I did so many odd jobs and things, now that I think about it. I saved people from fires, I put up manholes when people were trying to cross a street, I cooked a lot of food, and, heck, I even went hunting for sunken treasure that was being guarded by an octopus! You can say that the people in my world did appreciate my talents," Game & Watch happily explained as he now took out a screwdriver.

"I see. Do you miss them sometimes?" R.O.B. asked curious.

This question caught the man off guard. No one had ever asked the guy such a question. It was unusual to say the least for him to hear such things. He was silent now as he thought about it. He did miss Flat Zone and everyone back there. It was where he was born and where all his friends were. Yet at the same time, he felt at home as a member of Super Smash Bros. He got along with everyone there fairly well.

"I do miss them. But at the same time, if I ever left you guys I would miss you all as well," Mr. Game & Watch explained.

That was pretty touching to hear. R.O.B. felt his emotional sensors respond in a positive way.

The rest of the time was spent in silence as Game & Watch slowly but surely fixed the robot up. Then another question struck the robot.

"How was it your first time when you joined Super Smash Bros? During the Melee season?" R.O.B. inquired.

"It was great. I, like with many others, was so excited to be here. I've made friends with so many new people, and I got to practice my fighting skills against others with equal skill. And the Melee Tournament started during December. I got to have my Christmas with my new friends for the first time…" Game & Watch explained.

"Would you mind going more into detail?" R.O.B. asked.

Game & Watch smiled gleefully and began his tale.

_It was December 2001. It was Christmas Eve, and all the original and Melee members were gathered in the living room. Mr. Game & Watch was very happy to be with new people. He saw Mario and Bowser arguing over who had a better gift for Princess Peach, Marth and Roy having a friendly conversation with each other in Japanese, the Pokémon--except for Mewtwo--sleeping peacefully in front of the fireplace, Luigi trying to strike a conversation with anyone, Ness and the Ice Climbers hanging out, and the girls having a friendly chat between each other. Soon it was time to give out presents, and everyone had brought a gift for a random person. Secret Santa was the game they had all decided to play a week earlier. Game & Watch gave Mario a $100 coupon from a local pizza place. The plumber and his belly were immensely happy. _

_Game & Watch sat on the couch, watching everyone give gifts to each other, and he smiled at their happiness. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind himself to see a smiling Marth._

_"Mr. Game & Watch? I hope you like and accept my gift," Marth said politely as he handed Game & Watch a gift wrapped box._

_"Don't worry, Marth. I already appreciate the fact that you got me something," Game & Watch said with a smile. He opened it up and saw what appeared to be a Game Boy Advance._

_"It just came out this year. I figure you liked to play videogames so I hope you enjoy it," Marth said kindly. _

_Game & Watch was immensely happy. He gave the blue haired teen a friendly hug and said his thanks._

_Afterwards, they all had a big feast. Game & Watch remembered stuffing himself with holiday ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, macaroni and cheese, pastas of every kind with meat sauce, fruit salad, and much more. Eventually, they all left their present lists for Santa Claus, along with milk and cookies for the big guy. _

_The next morning, they all received presents (though Bowser and Ganondorf got coal as well), and then they went out for a snowball fight. Afterwards, they all drank hot chocolate and sang Christmas Carols, even though some didn't want to. Overall, it was one of the best times and memories Mr. Game & Watch held dearly to his heart, his first Christmas with his new friends._

He only wished he could experience that same joy he had before. Ever since he discovered that barely any of the fans cared about him, his heart hadn't been able to feel the same bliss, a feeling he had come to miss.

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! till next chapter for more humor. That and I'm open to any feedback, positive or negative. That and watch more Suite Life whether it be in a hotel or on the sea now apparently.


	5. When You Remember Certain Things

Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait. Have been very busy as I have two projects for school and of course, the SAT. I would like to thank El Nino1 for taking time out of her schedule as always to beta my chapters and I also wish the best for her own stories. Enjoy!

* * *

Soon R.O.B. was repaired, and they decided to hit the diner for dinner once more. Once there, Game & Watch ordered a prime rib along with some French fries and New England clam chowder. During their dinner, the 2D director stayed silent, thinking of what they had discussed earlier that night. That friendly time he'd spent had been great. But at the same time, it had also made him wonder. He had done the things in the years afterwards. And he still enjoyed those moments. Then why did he care so much whether he had fans or not? This was the thing he was thinking about when his friend decided to say something.

"Game & Watch. Are you okay? You seem to be in a distraught state of mind," stated R.O.B., concerned.

Game & Watch snapped back into focus.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of some things," he replied.

R.O.B. nodded.

"I understand. Being unappreciated must make you feel disappointed," R.O.B. said.

Game & Watch nodded back. "Got that right! Anyway I can't wait 'til the next filming session. Today's was pretty fun. I can't wait 'til tomorrow," the 2D member said as he drank some vanilla coke. And he had finally figured out a role for the penguin. Even if the bird's singing almost made them go deaf, he respected the guy somewhat.

* * *

"ACTION!"

Fox was annoyed as he tried not to choke to death from the smoke that slowly filled the jail cell. Needless to say, he was getting fed up at this point.

"I did think you would ever smoke in your life," coughed out Fox.

"First time for everything. I have to do something while I'm locked up like some canary! I hope that other dude's alright. And I wonder what he meant by 'connections,'" Falco replied.

"Who knows? He could be a secret agent for the government, for all we know. I wonder if we will ever meet him again though," Fox answered back.

"I guess? The world is a small place if you think about it. Anyway I just wish someone'd bailed us out. I can't stand the fact I'm in a jail cell! Me! I serve this country, of all things!" Falco complained.

"I can't stand the fact that I'll probably die of lung cancer by tomorrow morning," Fox mumbled.

Suddenly Wolf, Leon and Panther entered. Wolf bared his teeth, showing his displeasure. He covered his face with his hat as he reluctantly took out a key.

"You two are free to go," Wolf said, unwillingness evident in his voice.

Both instructors stared, shocked, mouths opened. The cigarette from Falco's beak fell onto the floor. Wolf quickly stomped it out with his boot.

"What! Why?" Fox asked.

"Yeah! What's the big idea!? Why are we getting released… wait--what am I saying?" Falco said, unsure of the situation.

"Well, apparently, a relative of that bird brain has paid bail for the two of you," explained Leon.

Falco would have clocked the deputy in the face if Fox hadn't restrained him.

"You should be thankful. Vermin such as you two should be held forever," Panther added, and Falco wanted to punch the other deputy, as well.

"Well, thanks and all, but the both of us have to be going," Fox stated, as he dragged his fellow pilot out of the room, Falco swearing like a sailor.

"They'll be back. Once a criminal, always a criminal," Wolf spat out in disgust.

Fox and Falco walked down the hallway, heading out of the police station. Both were wondering who had paid bail for them. Regardless of who it was, they were glad to be getting out.

"Falco. Do you have any relatives in the area?" Fox asked.

"I think I do. I haven't been here in a while, but I think my uncle lives here," Falco answered back.

"How do you not know if you have a relative or not in this area? Don't you know your own family?" Fox asked.

"Of course I do, Fox! I've just been too stressed out lately to think straight. Why do you think we're having a vacation?" Falco retorted.

Fox just sighed, relived that both were free. Once they both got out, they were both greeted by the one who had bailed them out.

"Falco, my boy! How are you and your little friend doing?" asked Falco's large relative, who gave them both a friendly hug.

"Hey, Uncle Dedede. I'm cool. How you doing?" asked Falco. His uncle was dressed in a big green shirt and grey sweatpants. He'd always been a bit on the obese side compared to Falco. He also had a blue limousine and driver, who appeared to be a Waddle Dee, sitting on a bunch of books to reach the driving wheel. And it also looked like he had two Waddle Dees helping him, one handling the brake, and the other on the accelerator.

"I'm very good. My business is very successful. Would you like to get some dinner? You two look like toothpicks," Dedede offered.

Both nodded, feeling their stomachs rumble. They all got in Dedede's limousine, glad that things were looking up. They decided to drive to a local fast food place called the Clucking Bell.

While that was happening, three boys could be seen working at the restaurant. They had no customers at all. All three wore red uniforms and dark blue jeans. All three wore caps the Clucking Bell logo on it.

"I'm really bored," the red head mumbled, as he lounged at the counter.

"Same here, Roy. Same here," a boy with light blue hair barely mumbled, as he napped on a mop he held.

The third employee just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Marth! What's with the lack of business! We give out free cholesterol for a living!" whined the one with dark blue hair.

"Technically, high cholesterol is hereditary, for the most part. We give out free calories, if anything," Roy said.

Ike just glared at Roy, and they both stuck out their tongues at each other.

"Maybe everybody these days is trying some diet, Ike. I hear that Nintendo's Wii Fit inspired a lot of people to lay low on the fatty stuff," Marth suggested.

Ike just groaned in horror.

"Damn it! If we don't get paid this week, I can't take my boyfriend Soren--I mean, my _friend_ out to the movies this week," Ike whined. Luckily for him, both Marth and Roy were snoring at this point.

Ike sighed and just wished somebody would show up and eat at the restaurant.

His wish was about to come true.

Fox, Falco and Dedede arrived at the drive through, ready to order.

Ike ran to the drive through window. "Can I take your order, please?" he asked. For once, the place wasn't a ghost house.

"Fox, what do you want? You look like you're in need of some food," Falco asked.

"I'll take a number nine," Fox answered.

"Same here," Falco added.

"I'll take two number nines, a number three large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number fours, one with cheese, two chocolate milkshakes, a number ten dessert special, and last, but not least, I want a supersized diet soda," Dedede ordered.

Falco and Fox just stared at the penguin, who rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm drinking a diet soda with it!" Dedede whined.

Fox and Falco decided to drop the subject as they drove up to get their food.

Ike walked back into the cash registers and deposited a fist full of cash into the machines. He then grabbed a broom and smacked Roy to wake him up. The sound woke up Marth, who immediately saluted, thinking he was in the military.

"Hey! You could have at least smacked Marth too!" Roy whined as he rubbed his head.

"You were closer… and you're funnier when you're angry. Beside's he's awake now, so it doesn't matter," Ike responded.

Roy was very close to a temper tantrum, but Marth just rolled his eyes.

"Ike's right. We do need to do something about our situation. Maybe we need to spread the word about Clucking Bell. Maybe we need to try some new things," Marth suggested.

"All I know is that if I don't get paid, I can't get my girlfriend Lilina our anniversary gift. And the same goes for Marth and his girlfriend Sheeda," Roy said.

* * *

"CUT!" Mr. Game & Watch yelled out. Everyone except Marth stared back at the 2D director. They were curious why he had stopped the scene.

"What was that for? I didn't mess up my lines… I think," Roy answered, a bit angry.

"Well, Marth's girlfriend's name isn't Sheeda. Her name is apparently Caeda now," Game & Watch replied back.

"WHAT!? That's crazy! Marth, did your girlfriend change her name or something?" Roy asked.

"Well, Roy, you see, recently, my sponsor had asked that if it was alright if Sheeda could change her name to Caeda. This is only for America though. She's still known as Sheeda everywhere else… though to be technical my sponsor calls her Shiida in Europe and wants it that way. Anyway we talked it over, and she doesn't mind. Caeda is a very sweet girl, so she didn't make too much of it," Marth explained.

Roy just grumbled under his breath. This also made him wonder if Nintendo were to ever bring his game over, would they change the names of everyone he knew, as well?

"Well, people now that that's explained, let's get back to the scene. Oh, and, Marth. Your older sister Ellis… or rather, Elice now, made some chocolate chip cookies for everybody. Tell her thanks for that whenever you see her, Marth," Game & Watch said.

Marth nodded. Roy and Ike just sighed, wanting to get on with their scene.

"Ready, people? Take two!" Game & Watch shouted out. "ACTION!"

* * *

"All I know is that if I don't get paid, I can't get my girlfriend Lilina our anniversary gift. And same goes for Marth and his girlfriend Caeda," Roy spoke, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know what to say, honestly, guys. We need a miracle to save this place," Ike complained.

The three sat down at a booth and slumped down in defeat. They weren't sure what to do or say. Suddenly, the lights went out. Now they were truly in a jam.

* * *

Kamek was busy informing Peach about the troublesome kids he had to deal with. Needless to say, she was surprised at what they were capable of. But she still smiled, confident that she could handle them. They were both sitting across a coffee table on an armchair designed like a flower. They were both drinking some green tea as they discussed the details regarding the job position.

"Don't worry. I have never met kids I didn't liked. I'm sure they can't be as bad as you make them out to be," Peach said.

"That's what they all say before they go nearly insane and give up," Kamek answered back.

Peach gulped. That wasn't comforting in the slightest.

"You start after two days. Good luck. You are going to need it," Kamek added.

Peach nodded and took another sip from her drink. It couldn't be that bad… could it?

* * *

Samus sighed as she checked herself into the best suite available in a hotel in Hollywood, California. She was disappointed at not being able to rest. In fact, she just wanted to take a nap right now and just sleep a whole day away.

"I can't believe I'm that well known," she said to herself. She was surprised to see her reputation precede her. She knew she was good, but she didn't think she was that good.

"The people who hired me must need as much help as they can get," Samus muttered, considering the fact that she wasn't the only one after these terrorists. Of course, it was very possible that things would never be perfect. Samus simply sighed at the situation she had ended up in. But she then took out her DS and decided to play Metroid Prime Hunters to help pass the time. The game had occupied her Nintendo DS ever since the moment it was released, though she occasionally enjoyed a game of Tetris DS.

* * *

In the local pet shop, Red busied himself by sweeping up the store with a broom, trying to clear the place of any dust bunnies that might have sneaked into the establishment. While doing so, two yellow Pokémon, who shared the same cage, were squeaking to each other about something. The first one was a chubby, electric type rat, with big red circular cheeks and a tail zigzagged like a lightning bolt. It had soft, yellow fur, was very cute, and at the same time pretty shocking. The other one was much smaller. It looked similar except its cheeks were pink, and it tended to be a lot more naïve and weaker. Both were discussing their daily escapades and how everything in life had been going so far. The bigger mouse creature was one of a species called "Pikachu," while the smaller one was known as a "Pichu." As they squeaked to each other, Red was in a state of stress.

"Man. I want to help my dad. But…at the same time, I want my summer to be enjoyable. What can I do?" Red murmured to himself.

"Don't worry, Red," spoke a young voice.

Red's eyes got big. He rubbed them and took out an ear cleaner, making sure he had heard things right.

"Who said that?" Red asked nervously. He felt as if some unknown presence lurked in the room.

"Do not be afraid. I am on your side," the unidentified voice spoke once more.

"Can I at least see you? I'm not good with people that haven't exactly shown themselves to me directly," Red answered back.

"Very well. I shall reveal myself, but you must know that you must keep my identity a secret to others. Do you understand?" the same voice asked.

"I understand, one hundred percent," Red said with a slight smile. Then, a bright white light enveloped the whole room, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Soon, the lights were gone, and Red saw a person before him. It was a spiky haired angel wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts and brown sandals.

"CUT!" Game & Watch shouted, annoyed.

Everyone turned to the director, confused.

"Pit, I thought I told you to wear nothing but your shorts," Game & Watch said.

"But why? Is it that much of a big deal if I wear more clothes?" Pit asked.

"Well, the thing is, you got the pretty boy look down perfectly, and if we have you looking more appealing, we can attract more female fans. Besides, you'd have even more personal fans than you have now! Don't you want to just walk out of your movie trailer and be surrounded by an adoring crowd of people who wish to ask for your autograph, hang out with you, or even possibly kidnap you so they can get a taste of you?" asked Game & Watch.

"Uh…" Pit mumbled. He was having a flashback of something rather unpleasant:

_It was the year 2006, during the month of May. Master Hand was holding a public press conference for announcements regarding the new Super Smash Bros. Tournament, as the Melee Tournament would soon finish in 2007. The conference was held in a huge center in New York. At the same time, they revealed four of the newcomers who had been selected to join the Super Smash Bros. After Wario, Snake and Meta Knight were introduced, only Pit was left to announce._

_"I am proud to reveal another newcomer. But before I do so, I would like to say some things. Are any of you familiar with the series known as Kid Icarus? If so, you may recognize the main character, Pit," and with that said, Master Hand snapped. A huge picture of Pit appeared, showing what he looked like in the past: a very short angel with chestnut brown-orange hair, a few freckles, a small smile and beady black eyes._

_"But after all this time, we've decided to give him a bit of…an extreme makeover, to say the least. May you all welcome…Pit!"_

_At those words, Pit stepped onto the stage, smiling. He really loved his new look._

_A round of applause welcomed the return of the famous angel. Suddenly, the excited cries of many females rang out in the convention center and caught the angel's attention._

_"Oh my god! He is so dreamy!"_

_"Wow, he's so cute! He looks so adorable!"_

_"Be my boyfriend!"_

_"He looks delicious!"_

_"Pit, honey, want to touch me? Since that's what angels like to do and all…"_

_Pit gulped when he saw a mob of females (and some males) run towards him, trampling anyone that got in the way. He soon found himself running out of the convention center. The mob grew and grew as more people saw the teenaged angel. He wondered what would happen if he ever slowed down. He got his answer when he tripped over a banana peel on the sidewalk._

_Later, Master Hand found him covered in red from lipstick kisses. That was when Master Hand decided to add the banana peel as a new item to Super Smash Bros. But the point was, ever since then, Pit had been scarred for life from fan girls. He made sure to try to disguise himself as a normal person when he went out to public. That, unfortunately, didn't work so well due to the fact that he had large white wings._

"Pit…Pit? You alright over there? You look like you're having a flashback, spas fit or something," Game & Watch asked, concerned.

Pit started to twitch like a woodpecker. He fell backwards, unconscious. This drew exasperated sighs from all those gathered round. R.O.B. called for a snack break and a medic.

Game & Watch decided to go with Pit's suggestion when he regained consciousness.

* * *

About a day later, both the director and assistant director were making revisions to the script regarding Pit's attire. They also got Dr. Mario a role. He had been the one called in to help Pit.

It seemed that odd things always followed the fighters wherever they went.

Now, everything was back to normal. They began filming once more.

"Take two, people. Action!" Game & Watch shouted out.

"Are you my guardian angel?" Red asked, confused.

"You can say that. I serve a higher authority, but tonight I shall assist you. What is troubling you exactly?" Pit asked.

"My dad has been going through some tough times because of the economy. I want to help him. I really do, but, at the same time, I don't want my whole summer vacation to go to waste," Red responded.

"I see. Perhaps you could use a spare hand?" Pit asked.

"Really? But all my friends are busy with their own things this summer vacation. And I know I really could use a break from everything lately," Red explained.

"I see. Well, I shall think of an idea and come back to you tomorrow to help you. Is that alright?" Pit asked.

"Sure. I don't mind. But before you go, can I at least ask why you're doing this?"

"Because it's my duty to help others out. That's what angels do. May I ask a question regarding you?" he said kindly in return.

Red nodded. He didn't mind. "I don't see why not. What's your question?"

"What's your name?" Pit asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"My name? That would be Red. How about you?"

"My name's Pit. Anyway, nice to meet you. I wish you the best." The angel disappeared in another flash of light.

Red sighed, and all the pets began to make sounds loudly.

* * *

Marth, Ike and Roy closed up the Clucking Bell. They were done for the night. The fast food joint was known for food on the go of any kind. Burgers, pizza, tacos, sandwiches, ice cream, and etc. The three were actually in charge of the establishment, and they used to work with a large staff of employees. Ike was the one in charge of Marth and Roy. Problem was, they'd been forced to cut back on workers, so their workforce was reduced to only three people.

"Maybe we need to find new employees," Roy suggested.

"And the next thing you'll be saying is that you want a raise in your salary," Ike said sarcastically.

Roy glared at the older male. Marth, once again, rolled his eyes.

"I do agree we need to make some changes," Marth said.

"I know, but what can we do, exactly? We need to think of something. I want you two to come up with some idea when we meet again tomorrow. Alright, guys?" Ike suggested.

The other two both nodded, and they all headed to their own respective homes for the night.

* * *

Falco and Fox were dropped off at their vacation condo, and Falco's uncle Dedede drove off. They were both relived to be out of that jail cell.

"Glad to be away from the awful, the ugly, and the bad sheriff," Falco remarked. He could tell that Wolf was someone who would really bust his chops.

"I guess. That and the way your uncle eats. Is he rich or something?" Fox asked.

"Very rich. He practically controls the area as far as I know," Falco added.

"Oh really? What does he do anyway?" Fox inquired curiously.

"He's a businessman, supposedly. He lends out his workers to people for various services." Falco explained.

"You don't say? What kinds of services? Maybe we should pay him a visit tomorrow to say our thanks," Fox said.

"Maybe. When we got free time though, because I just want to thank a shower, and take a nap for about a day," Falco suggested as he sniffed himself.

"CUT!"

* * *

Game & Watch and R.O.B. were walking down a hallway in a hotel. They were looking to thank the actors who had participated that day. Game & Watch was in a very good mood.

They found themselves in front of Marth's door. Once there though, the two heard what sounded like groaning from within. They recognized one voice sounding like Marth. The other was a female voice.

Both Game & Watch and R.O.B. were dumfounded and weren't sure what was happening. Then they heard the following:

"Oh, Marth! My gentle prince!" moaned out what sounded like Marth's lover, Caeda.

"Caeda-chan! My sweet princess," whimpered out Marth, so softly.

Both Game & Watch and R.O.B. stared at each other, unsure of how to respond.

They decided to go thank Roy instead. But once they arrived at his hotel room, they heard similar things through the door.

"Oh, Roy! You seem to have so much passion today!" That sounded like Roy's girlfriend, Lilina.

"Anything for my lovely Lilina," groaned the red haired teenaged lord, as he too was in a state of pleasure.

The director and assistant director stared at each other once more. The two were about to trek to Ike's room, but then they suddenly remembered that he had a lover too, and the fact was his lover was someone they didn't want to hear in a state of ecstasy. And R.O.B. really didn't need to pick up any more high hormone signatures. So the two decided to head to the local diner to grab some grub for dinner. Game & Watch's stomach had been starved to near death all day long.

At the diner, Game & Watch decided to have a medium rare sirloin steak with garlic butter and a side platter of spicy cheesy curly fries, along with cream of chicken soup, and a mug of refreshing Pepsi. While the 2D man gobbled away, the two had another one of their interesting conversations.

"So how does Sonic's character in the movie end up at Hollywood, anyway?" R.O.B. asked curiously.

"Don't worry. I have something prepared. In fact, we might as well film that next to get it over with," Game & Watch explained.

"I see. Well that takes care of tomorrow's schedule. And while we're talking, is it alright that I ask you some questions to pass the time?" R.O.B. asked,

"I'm not going anywhere. Go shoot, my metallic pal," Game & Watch said.

"Well, what makes you like films, anyway? I didn't know you were such a big fan of the movies" R.O.B. commented.

Game & Watch couldn't help but smile to the question. "I like movies because…they're entertaining. They have stories that make you laugh, cry, angry, or feel happy. It's like an escape from reality. And you can have so many different kind of movies that the possibilities are truly endless," he explained.

"I see. That's a very interesting point. What about television shows? Do you like to watch those as well?" R.O.B. inquired.

"I do. I love to watch some TV when I've got free time. Hey…if our movie does well, think we can do a show based on it?" asked Game & Watch.

"Perhaps. But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. We still have a movie to complete," R.O.B. reminded him.

Game & Watch nodded and took a swig from his mug. "Oh sure, of course. I'm so surprised that everyone else signed up so fast to be an actor or actress in my movie."

"The temptations of fame and fortune are rather hard to resist," R.O.B. answered.

"Yep. To perform on the big screen--to be seen in theaters all over--has to be one of the best jobs in the world," Game & Watch observed as he cut up another piece of his medium rare sirloin steak.

* * *

Pit was walking down a street, wearing a jacket. The night roared with a cool wind that kept pounding those who were out. The angel whistled a tune, and he happened to notice a young girl shivering from the cold in only wore a green t shirt and blue jeans. Being the kind boy he was, he walked over and offered her his coat. He would soon regret that decision.

"Thank you… OH MY GOD! IT'S PIT!"

At that cry, many more females were drawn to the scene.

"Why am I too nice?" whimpered Pit as he began to make a run for it. He screamed in fear as the mob of females began to chase him.

* * *

Game & Watch and R.O.B. were still at the diner, discussing various topics, when the sound of a familiar scream was heard. The two turned to look out the window and saw their angel friend being chased by a rabid group of infatuated females of all ages. Soon, they were gone from sight, and the air grew quiet once more.

"You think he enjoys his extreme makeover?" Game & Watch asked, with a tiny chuckle in his voice. He couldn't help but feel that the scene he had just witnessed was a very humorous one.

"I'd say it's a bit of enjoyment and a bit of disdain for Pit, as most things have their good and bad statistics," R.O.B. suggested

The two heard another scream ring out from Pit once more. The two sighed. They could only figure that the mob must have caught up to the young male.

"At least it seems he won't be lonely," R.O.B. said.

"'Til he gets acne…or old," Game & Watch replied.

"Well, he is an angel. I'm sure the bonus benefits for working for a goddess are flawless skin and youth," R.O.B. reminded him.

Game & Watch just laughed and ate the rest of his dinner.

* * *

Poor pitiful Pit found himself tied up in large amounts of rope and gagged as he was carried by a bunch of females. The girls were planning to take turns "playing" with the angel. That could mean both the nice--as in hanging out with him--and the naughty--those activities that older people like to explore, especially if it was with a hot, dashingly good looking, and yet innocent, angel who looked like he was ready to faint. The last message the angel sent out for the night was a wooden sign in his right hand, reading, "HELP!"

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

So what did you all think? Don't be afraid to criticize if you see things that can improve. Next chapter won't be out for a while... darn my obsession with this series I recently watched. Spectacular Spider Man is easily the best animated Spider Man series ever... now the painful wait for season three... till next time!


	6. Clash of Power

Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long but my Summer has been surprisingly busy. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter of this story. Thanks to El Nino1 for being a beta as usual. That and I would like to note that this chapter makes many references to a future Nintendo game that's already out in Japan. In fact in this chapter I have a special guest character who I use their Japanese name for instead of his American name due to it sounding better. I also suggest listening to the Boss Battle theme of "Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story," while reading thes chapter. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch was in his hotel room, sitting on his bed, with the blankets over his thin 2D legs. He was taking a look at some of his old photos. One showed him in a group picture with all the fighters during the Melee season. Another was a group photo during the Brawl season. He saw himself smiling as he and the people he had grown to know over the years all stood together. He sighed and stared at the photos intently, reminiscing about the past. He then placed the photos on a nearby table and soon snoozed into a peaceful sleep. Sleep was a comfort for the 2D guy as it helped him escape the harshness of reality and enter a dream world where he was respected, just like every other fighter.

* * *

It was a new day for filming and making movies. Mr. Game & Watch was excited as he already had a great idea for the next scene. It would solve the dilemma of Sonic being stuck in San Francisco. It would get the hedgehog to Los Angeles in the storyline.

However, when Mr. Game & Watch arrived at the studio, a huge crowd of his own actors were surrounding someone.

"What's going on?" the 2D director asked as he made his way through. Once close enough, he saw what appeared to be an argument between Sonic and Meta Knight. It looked like an accident had occurred. Meta Knight's golden sword was covered in yellow paint.

"You shall clean up my weapon!" Meta Knight demanded, furious.

"Hey! You shouldn't have left that sword near the buckets of paint! Besides, I just ran into the studio and the wind from my speed just happened to topple the paint onto it," Sonic explained.

Both Sonic and Meta Knight glared at each other. Everyone else was silent and unsure of what to do. Suddenly, they all noticed something weird. Mr. Game & Watch just sighed as he walked over to discuss it with R.O.B.

"We can't have the actors arguing with each other! Movies aren't as good when the people in it aren't working well together. Any ideas to calm those two down?" Game & Watch asked.

R.O.B. began to think of a way to calm both Sonic and Meta Knight down. Finally, he had something.

"Why don't we just have the two get lunch with us later this week? We'll discuss all the issues and resolve them," R.O.B. suggested.

Game & Watch nodded. It sounded like a good plan. The two turned to the group and explained to Meta Knight and Sonic to stay calm and resolve their issues later. Both agreed and decided to settle their issues another time.

"Well that was quick. Glad to see nothing's interfering with the movie production," said Game & Watch in relief. Suddenly, a loud belching squeal was heard. Surprised, everyone turned to a doorway and saw a large armadillo-like boar about Bowser's size. He had pink skin except on his back, where it was yellow and had black spines. The boar's belly was a light shade of pink. He had black trots on his feet, and he wore black cuffs similar to Bowser's except they had silver dots on his arms rather than spikes. There was a white tattoo of a pig's snout on his left shoulder. He also had two white tusks under his light pink snout and two black horns on his head. He was pretty intimidating, looking as if he might have been the leader of a biker gang.

Bowser rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing at the moment.

"Well if it isn't my old buddy Bowser! Or should I say, punching bag?" the boar taunted with a snort.

"Metaboss, you sour squealing swine of a jerk!" Bowser roared back, furious. "The last time I saw you, was in Princess Peach's castle frozen like a left over piece of pork chop!"

"Yeah well pork chop has to thaw sometime," Metaboss threw back with ease.

Bowser felt steam come out of his head as he really despised the jerk, while everyone else except Mario and Luigi had no idea what was going on.

"Umm... how do you know him, Bowser?" questioned Lucas nervously. He gulped. He was not exactly the biggest fans of pigs. He didn't mind the cute little piglets that people kept as pets, but with one who was Bowser's size and looked like he was ready to knock the Koopa King's lights out, it was fairly intimidating.

"Oh, I know this pinky punk pig! He and some nutcase named Fawful a while back took over my castle and Princess Peach's castle. In the end, he got beat by me, and the Mario Bros. got Fawful. What I don't understand is why he's here now!" Bowser explained, annoyed.

"I'm here for a role in this movie. I hear they need some tough and rough actors. Not some dumpy lumpy rump known as Bowser," Metaboss taunted.

Bowser began to throw a temper tantrum, jumping up and down and whining, with even more steam coming out of his head. He then charged for the boar but was quickly tackled by Ganondorf and King Dedede, both of whom managed to restrain the immature Koopa King.

"Say that again, and I'll make sure I have you with some scrambled eggs for tomorrow's breakfast!" Bowser roared.

Mr. Game & Watch just sighed in disbelief. He himself was sure that Bowser and this Metaboss weren't the types to sit down and talk things over. That, and he actually needed Bowser for some of the day's filming scenes.

"What's the matter, Koopa? Feel like turtle soup?" Metaboss bantered.

The Koopa King just snarled once more, annoyed.

"Well umm… we would like to see if you have any acting skills, so sure. Besides I'm sure any director could use a spare boar," Mr. Game & Watch suggested.

"No. Because no one wants a boring bore of a boar on set," Bowser said with special emphasis.

"Actually we wouldn't mind. More actors for the movie wouldn't hurt," Mr. Game & Watch said.

Bowser's jaw just dropped.

Metaboss simply snorted in a snickering manner.

"WHAT! No, you can't let that sneaky snorting snob be a part of my... err the movie," Bowser protested.

"You're just jealous because I'm probably... no scratch that, I am a better actor then you'll ever be!" Metaboss taunted.

"Prove It you pig punk!" Bowser challenged.

"I will. In fact I shall prove it right now," Metaboss said. With that said, the pig suddenly took out what appeared to be a script and read, with a surprisingly deep and fitting tone, a sonnet.

"_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_

_Coral is far more red than her lips' red:_

_If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;_

_If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._

_I have seen roses damasked, red and white,_

_But no such roses see I in her cheeks;_

_And in some perfumes is there more delight_

_Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._

_I love to hear her speak--yet well I know_

_That music hath a far more pleasing sound;_

_I grant I never saw a goddess go,_

_My mistress when she walks, treads on the ground;_

_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_

_As any she belied with false compare."_

Everyone was just speechless after the performance.

Bowser's jaw dropped, and his eyes were twitching. This was not what he was hearing.

Mr. Game & Watch in particular was really impressed.

"Wow! We could use a guy like you on set. You're hired," the 2D director said.

"NOOOOOO! He can't be hired! I'd rather let Mario and his green brother beat me up for the trillionth time!" Bowser whined.

"Can it, you loser. I'm clearly better than you anyway," Metaboss replied.

"Say it again, pork grinds! I dare you! I double dare you! I triple dog dare you! 'Cause no one who disses Bowser Koopa gets away with it unhurt!" Bowser snarled.

"I just did," Metaboss chuckled out. Both Metaboss and Bowser edged closer to each other, fists up and ready to fight. Just then…

"Alright, enough of this bickering!" Zelda called out. "Why don't you two settle it over something? Maybe fight it out somewhere else?" she added, sick of the arguing between the two heavy weights.

Metaboss just smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He clenched his fists in glee, while Bowser sent small sparks of flames out of his mouth in response.

Game & Watch just shrugged. He figured they all could take a break from film making for a while.

* * *

A week passed, and word spread that a big bout between two overweight jerks would be held. People interviewed both opponents constantly. Each one always slandered the other while bragging about himself. Wario made a killing selling tickets to the fight to take place in a huge boxing arena.

Soon came the faithful night of the match. The Super Smash Bros. fighters sat in front row boxed seats and had the best view of the event.

Bowser and Metaboss were in opposite corners, each excited to see the other, each baring malicious teeth. They were so eager to clobber each other. Finally, the announcer's voice was heard at last.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Time for a special match! First up is Melee veteran Bowser! A ferocious tyrant and someone who likes to his gel his red hair when nobody's looking," announced the announcer.

Bowser just posed with his arms smirking trying to act tough and cool. The other fighters just rolled their eyes at the sight. Metaboss simply snorted in annoyance.

"And today our veteran is being challenged by a special guest fighter. He's a big pig, with rowdy routing strength. He's Metaboss!"

At that, the big boar pig began to pound his stomach with his large arms. Bowser just growled at the sight.

"Now, fighters, today's battle is a stamina brawl! Fight 'til you can't fight no more! No time limit and no items will be available for this match. Now, are we ready? Three… two… one, GO!" announced the announcer.

Bowser immediately ran to tackle his burly boar opponent. Metaboss merely smirked as he quickly wound up his right fist and let it loose just as Bowser jumped at him. The Koopa King fell back hard as his jaw was slammed by the punch. He held his face with his left claw and stared at Metaboss, annoyed. The boar just smirked. Bowser roared. He would show Metaboss why no one got away with punching him. He charged once more at Metaboss, but this time he used a Whirling Fortress on the pig. Metaboss quickly curled himself into a ball and rolled. He rammed into Bowser, sending the tyrant spinning all over the arena. Bowser poked his head, hands and feet out of his large green shell, but he was seeing stars spin around his head. Suddenly, Metaboss expanded his stomach and walked with his stubby feet right in front of the dazed Bowser. The boar began snorting steam from his snout, and his left fist started a wind up. Bowser was still seeing stars. After about ten seconds of charging up, he let loose his fist and sent the Koopa King flying high up until he finally landed on his back and struggled to get up. Metaboss let loose all his steam from his snout and leaped up to body slam the downed Koopa King, who grunted in immense pain from the attack.

"Wow, this guy can really fight. I don't think I've ever seen such a tough pig in all my years," Samus muttered.

"What? No pigs in outer space or something?" Wario grumbled.

Samus just rolled her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't want to fight this guy. He seems very strong," Lucas nervously mumbled.

"What's the matter, tough guy? Can't handle the role?" Metaboss jeered as he pounded his chest.

Bowser struggled to get back up and simply roared at the pig.

"Shut up, you piece of bacon! I'm going to make you regret every annoying thing you've done to me!" With that, Bowser took a quick breath of fresh air before breathing out fire at Metaboss. The pig had no chance to dodge it, and the flames charbroiled him. The pig squealed furiously in pain and annoyance.

"Going to take more than that, turtle boy, if you want to beat me! I hope you like your face smashed in!" The pig took out a ball and chain and began spinning. The spinning pig was using the ball and chain in an attempt to hit Bowser. With quick thinking, Bowser readied his fists, trying to punch the ball part of the chain in hopes of sending those words, literally, back at Metaboss. As the pig neared him, Bowser made sure to focus intently on the movement of the weapon and his opponent. Just when the metal ball was coming toward the king's face, Bowser let his fist fly and punched the thing back towards Metaboss, smacking the pig hard with his own weapon. Bowser immediately blew at his hand and shook it up and down. It hurt, punching the weapon that hard.

Metaboss grunted furiously like a wild boar. The pig was done playing. He leaped and body slammed the floor and bounced off of it. He body slammed the floor a second time and bounced even higher. Bowser was confused by this, but then he realized what the pig was trying to do. The Koopa King quickly ducked into his spiky shell so the pig couldn't slam his head. Metaboss, seeing this, body slammed the floor once more, and then he bounced high enough to do what he wanted to do. Instead of aiming for Bowser, the pig aimed for the middle of the arena and ground pounded it. The slam was so hard it caused the whole floor to shake with a shock wave, flipping the Koopa King into the air and landing him on his head.

"Ha ha ha! What's the matter, turtle? Are you going to whine like a baby now?" Metaboss shouted with glee.

Bowser was steaming mad when he got himself back up. He hated the fact that this pig was actually wiping the floor with him.

"Wow. This guy would be great for the fight scenes in our movie," Mr. Game & Watch said aloud.

R.O.B., next to him, nodded in agreement.

Now, Bowser was really ticked. He began stomping his right foot on the ground.

"That's it! Time to show you why I am cool and why you, pig boy, drool! Goombas, gang up!" With that, Bowser took out what appeared to be a brown whistle. He blew on it, and a distinct sound erupted from it. Out of nowhere, twenty Goombas got onto the arena. Bowser pointed at Metaboss and roared what sounded like "Charge!" with great ferocity. The Goombas all came running toward Metaboss, who had his fists ready to punch the minions. But Bowser also decided to make the attack even stronger. He blew a small fireball at each Goomba. When they hit, the Goombas leaped into the air and head butted Metaboss while on fire, which caused the pig to squeal in pain.

"Wow... Bowser's minions are so loyal. They let him set them on fire, of all things," King Dedede said, amazed.

Ganondorf himself had to admit that it was pretty impressive. Good help was so hard to come by these days.

"Ha! At least I got people who respect me. Who or what do you have?" Bowser asked.

Metaboss just grunted like a wild boar once more, enraged. The pig took out his ball and chain once more and, without any warning, threw it right at Bowser's face. The Koopa King had no time to react, eyes widening, before the weapon hit. He saw stars swirling around his head yet again. Metaboss expanded his belly once more and walked over to Bowser. He began winding up his fist, ready to send the Koopa flying.

"Come on, Bowser! You can wake up!" shouted Princess Peach. She took out a turnip and threw it at Bowser's head. The slight whack shook him out of his dizzy state. He saw that Metaboss was about to slam his fist into him. Bowser quickly breathed a breath of fire, making Metaboss retreat, squealing.

Metaboss decided to change up his tactics a bit. He curled into a ball and tried to roll into Bowser. But the king had other plans and got into his shell. He whirled himself toward the big swine. The two collided and rebounded off of each other into the arena's ropes. Soon they were bouncing all over like two pinballs. Once they finally stopped, both were very dizzy. When they eventually shook it off, they glared at each other.

"Okay, time for more trouble for you! Koopa Troopas, assemble!" Bowser shouted as he pulled out a green whistle. He blew on it, and a troop of green-shelled Koopa Troopas arrived. They immediately all got into their shells. Bowser got into his own shell and spun into them, sending a barrage of spinning soldiers toward Metaboss. The pig had no time to react before they collided with him and ricocheted off back to Bowser. The king just kept repeating this assault 'til his Troopas' shells broke off. Thus they were dismissed, and Metaboss was pretty shell-shocked, to say the least.

Bowser got his legs, arms and head out of his shell and just smugly grinned.

Metaboss, however, just curled himself into a ball and rolled toward the big Koopa. Bowser was ready this time and punched Metaboss back. The pig was knocked back and grunted, frustrated.

"I'm not playing around anymore. You're definitively going down!" Metaboss yelled out. The pig took out his ball and chain and tried to whip at Bowser with it. The Koopa King was smacked in his face.

Bowser put a hand to his jaw. One of his canine teeth seethe with pain.

"Watch it! I haven't gotten the chance to renew my dental insurance yet!" Bowser complained.

Bowser's rant was ignored as his face got smacked once more. The king growled. He didn't want this punk to be a part of the movie. The weapon was coming towards the king again, but Bowser ducked and quickly breathed fire directly at the chain. Metaboss dropped the weapon because it got too hot to hold. Bowser quickly got into his shell and smacked the dropped weapon. Bowser himself was really miffed at this point so he decided to try another cheap tactic he knew. He couldn't keep this up any longer. He took out a black whistle and blew on it.

"Bob-Omb squadron, line up!" Bowser yelled out. Six of the living bombs hopped up and lined up horizontally in front of their king. Metaboss backed up. He was not exactly the biggest fan of explosions. Bowser pointed right at him with his right index finger.

"GO!" Bowser ordered, and their fuses lit up instantly. They ran toward the squealing pig, and then six booms were heard as Metaboss was sent flying up into the air.

He crashed into the ground, all charred up and smelling like bacon.

"This is for wasting my time. I got a movie to catch up on," Bowser said.

"What movie is that??" Metaboss grunted. He held his stomach and head in pain.

"Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show!" Bowser yelled and blew out a stream of fire at Metaboss. But the pig leaped over the flames and stomped the Koopa King on his head. He landed off.

"You still watch cartoons? Wow ,what a loser," Metaboss grunted.

Bowser, rubbing his head, heard this, and his eyes went raging red.

"WHAT! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF ME FOR WATCHING CARTOONS!" Bowser charged with surprising speed. With his right fist, he slammed it hard into Metaboss's face, causing the pig to get dizzy.

"This is for wasting my time!" Bowser roared as he punched the pig once more, causing the pig to squeal in pain. "This is for wasting my potential screen time for the movie!" He punched the pig again, causing Metaboss's head to spin around comically, like a top.

"AND THIS IS FOR BRINGING YOUR DAMN SWINE FLU ALL OVER THE WORLD!" Bowser roared as he finished Metaboss with his last and hardest hitting strike. The sound of a jaw breaking could be heard as Metaboss went flying and finally fell, defeated, seeing stars swirl above his head.

Bowser's opponent was finally knocked out. He was out of stamina. A bell dinged multiple times signaling the brawl was over.

"This game's winner is… Bowser!" the announcer announced.

Bowser just smirked.

"I RULE!" Bowser shouted in a cocky tone as he pumped his fists into the air. The audience cheered wildly for the Koopa King.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the match…

Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. were in the diner eating dinner once more. Game & Watch found himself drinking a Coca Cola ice cream float as he was thinking about the events from a few nights previous. He was trying to relax with the sweet concoction of the sugary drink.

"You okay, Game & Watch?" asked R.O.B., concerned.

The director got his focus back and nodded at the machine.

"Yeah… I was just concerned about something. It must really mean a lot to the other fighters if they want a role in the movie, right?" Game & Watch asked.

R.O.B. gave an affirmative nod.

"Well, we just saw Bowser go nuts. I'm just hoping more conflicts don't occur," Game & Watch responded, distressed. He was somewhat concerned now. If similar incidents were to happen in the future, it wouldn't be good at all, and nothing would get done. Plus, he realized that it was possible for relationships between the fighters to get worse, and he didn't want that. Sonic and Meta Knight had had that argument earlier, and he hoped that it was something they could avoid in the future. Both himself and R.O.B. managed to calm the two fighters down and have them compromise over the situation, but it was still something to note upon.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another location, Bowser was sitting with what appeared to be a bandaged Metaboss, who looked like a mummy you'd see out of Egypt. The pig looked angrier than a mad dog. They were sitting in a restaurant.

"Look, Metaboss. Forget about what happened the other day. In fact I'll order a drink for you," Bowser said while trying not to laugh. He called for the waiter and whispered some specific instructions to him. The waiter nodded and left. Metaboss could be heard mumbling a bunch of incoherent words into the bandages wrapped around his face. The fact that his jaw was currently broken didn't help.

"What's that? You want some expensive food? Sure, I guess," Bowser said and ordered for a rare t-bone steak, a seafood platter, fruit salad, potato salad, fried chicken, and more. However, only the Koopa King ended up devouring the food, which only seemed to make Metaboss angrier. The pig was hungry for some grub. Eventually, the Koopa King was stuffed with food while the pig was starving. Bowser called for the check.

"What's that, again? You're thirsty? Here, have some free soda, courtesy of me." And with that said, Bowser placed a two liter bottle of Diet Coke on the table. He left with what had to be the biggest grin ever. Curious, Metaboss opened the bottle… only to have the soda blast out, causing everyone in the room to gasp and be showered in soda. After it stopped flowing, Metaboss noticed a Mentos candy attached to a tiny string within the soda bottle. Metaboss grunted furiously.

He was then handed a check for the dinner Bowser had eaten.

* * *

Bowser was in a limo, laughing wildly as his Koopa driver took him back to his hotel room. He was in such a good mood.

"Oh man. I love my pranks! Hahahahaha!" he laughed out. He was also glad to catch a movie finale of one of his favorite cartoon series. Suddenly, he heard something pop, and the limo crawled to a standstill. Both Bowser and the driver got out of the vehicle to see what had happened.

"The tires are all busted!?" Bowser roared, annoyed. The driver sadly nodded, nervous about getting a thrashing from his king. "Do we have any spare ones in this limo's trunk?" the king asked. The driver quickly opened the trunk and searched through it but found nothing.

"NO! This is so unfair! What did I do to deserve this unjust punishment!?" Bowser whined. He began to throw a comical temper tantrum, stomping the ground with his right foot.

The driver then made a suggestion. "Well you could use… public transportation."

Bowser groaned, annoyed.

"No way! I have bad memories of using the so called useful 'public transportation' that everybody uses," Bowser whined, emphasizing the two words he disliked.

Bowser had been forced, one day, to use the bus after all of his vehicles were trashed during a paintball fight between Mario and Sonic and the taxi company's union was on strike and he hated walking. So he figured he would try the bus. As soon as he got on, vehicle was packed with people and smelled of sweat and other questionable scents of many kinds. People kept shoving and pushing, and when he tried to sit on a free seat, an old lady with a purse smacked the Koopa King in the face before taking it. His eyes just went teary at the mistreatment.

"I hate public transportation. Especially the public part about it," Bowser grumbled.

"Well, sir, you could just take a taxi," the driver suggested.

"But who knows how long that will take? I can't risk being late to see the movie. I need to think of something… ah ha! I got it!" Bowser took out a red whistle.

"Shy Guy soldiers, together!" the Koopa King yelled out before blowing the red whistle. Soon, twelve Shy Guys in red robes showed up and saluted.

"Launch me like a marble toward my hotel. Now!" They all nodded. The Shy Guys pulled out a huge rubber band. Three held one side, and the other three held the other. Bowser curled himself into a ball, and the remaining six Shy Guys began to push him into the rubber band. Once pushed onto it enough, the rubber band was expanded enough, and the Shy Guys who had been pushing the Koopa King jumped out of the way. Bowser was launched like an emerald green bowling ball with spikes.

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch was writing on a notepad in the restaurant. He was detailing what to handle next.

"I think I'll have Zelda play her role next. Maybe have Ness and Lucas. Then expand a bit more on Pit's side of the story. Then a bit more with Mario and Luigi," he murmured to himself. He sighed. He was bored. He finished dinner, and both he and R.O.B. left the establishment.

Just as he and R.O.B. stepped outside, the two were rolled over flat when Bowser crushed the two of them. Both looked like flattened pancakes, and that was saying something considering one of the two was already pretty flat to begin with. Bowser came crashing into the hotel where they were all staying at. He knocked down the front doors and landed in an indoor fountain, completely knocked out.

The next day, the three fighters were in the hospital. Both Mr. Game & Watch and Bowser were wrapped up in white bandages from head to toe. R.O.B. was nearby, being wrenched back together by both Mario and Luigi, while Dr. Mario wrote up the medical bill for the patients.

"Mmmphrft!" was the only audible grunt that could be heard from the Koopa.

"Relax. You two will heal within a week. Besides, take the time to reflect on everything," suggested Dr. Mario before he left them.

Bowser could be heard grumbling furiously. He was desperate to watch television, while Mr. Game & Watch was desperate to get out.

Then Game & Watch suddenly realized something.

"Wait a minute… the electric bill for the studio was due last night," Game & Watch mumbled incoherently. "That can't be good."

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

Enjoy? I hope so. That and Metaboss... will be known as Midbus in the upcoming American version of "Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story," for the Nintendo DS. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
